Blind Truth
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. After getting blinded by Diary Tom Riddle, Harry's family has to bring Harry to the United States. On his second day in the new continent Harry is taken to a Psychiatrist that will turn his world even more upside down than it already is
1. Prologue

**Blind Truth**

 **Plot:** Hannibal adopts Harry

* * *

 **Summary:** Multiverse, Parallel Universe - blind Harry in Hannigram verse. After getting blinded by Diary Tom Riddle, Harry's family has to bring Harry to the United States. On his second day in the new continent Harry is taken to a Psychiatrist that will turn his world even more upside down than it already is

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and Hannibal series. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters from the books, series or movies, they belong to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Harry Potter, Parallel Universes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s)

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 505

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Wednesday, 29 May 2013

 ** _HJP's POV_**

 _This was dying, then? Didn't seem so bad. The pain was even going better._

"No… _Imobilus_!"

Harry opened his eyes confused to see Tom had just used Harry's wand on Fawkes. Harry glanced at the Phoenix immobile form and then to his own arm. His arm was healed. With a scar… but healed.

"Phoenix's tears have healing powers." Harry looked up at Tom, who pointed the wand at Harry and immobilized him as well. "You are immune to Basilisk's poison now, but no matter. It'll still give you a scar when used. A scar that cannot be healed."

Harry would've frowned if he could've. As he was; he couldn't even blink. Tom picked a flask and walked away, when he returned it had a whitish-like liquid inside. Tom smirked at Harry as he took Harry's glasses away.

"People say that there are fates worse than death, Harry Potter. Let's prove them right, shall we?"

And with that he emptied several drops into one eye and the same into the other. The liquid fogged Harry's sight and, as it involved his whole eyes, he started seeing white. Finally, a water spell was used and yet Harry couldn't see. _It was too bright. Too light. It hurt his eyes._

Harry felt the release of the _immobilus_ spell and closed his eyes at once. He lowered his head and opened them slower, yet it was for nothing. The brightness wasn't as bright but he couldn't see. He was, completely and utterly, blind.

"That, Dear Harry, was for blinding and then killing the Basilisk."

Harry refused to cry. He really did.

"I'll have you pay for this, Tom!"

Tom laughed and a couple spells rolled around until finally a female body was by Harry's side. Ginny slowly pulled a scarf around Harry's eyes and helped him to stand. The two walking out the chamber with immobile Fawkes in Harry's arms. Harry didn't question what Tom did. So, he stayed quiet. They arrived Ron and Professor Lockhart. Ron pulled the bird unto Lockhart's arms – _or something like that_ , Harry supposed – before joining Ginny and, with one on each side, they helped Harry walk out the chambers.

 **–BT–**

Thursday, 30 May 2013

Harry felt a stick being set on his hand. He felt it for a while before he nodded at the one at his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally.

Harry might not be able to see, but he just knew that Tom had smirked.

"How so?"

"Why this… _façade_?"

"Because I can. And because every time I will be near you you'll be reminded of your failure."

A kiss was given to Harry's forehead before the teen left the Infirmary wing. Harry was completely and utterly destroyed. Tom had won. The other could do whatever he wanted and yet he stayed near Harry in a way to throw in his face how he'd failed. Harry was grateful for the scarf right now or anyone would be able to see his tears.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –The Moving–

**N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 2,837

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–The Moving–**

Thursday, 27 June 2013

 ** _HJP's POV_**

For the rest of the month Harry stayed in the Infirmary wing. When Dumbledore _– who apparently was back to his job –_ had come to ask Harry what happened, _'Ginny'_ had answered how Harry had slayed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary that had been controlling _'her'._ No more demands for answers had been made. Harry believed that Madam Pomfrey had had a hand in that. On the last night at Hogwarts Harry received a visitor in the Infirmary wing; Dobby.

"Master an order Dobby give. To Master Harry Potter Sir Dobby belong now."

Harry hummed and heard Dobby clicking his fingers.

"Why did your Master do that?"

"Master receive important letter and then that to Harry Potter Dobby belong tell."

Harry nodded.

"Can you help me pack my trunk, then? Just bring me a change of Muggle clothes."

"Dobby will." Dobby agreed ecstatically, before popping away.

Harry laid on his side only to realize that the magic Dobby had done earlier was to make certain the bedclothes wouldn't falloff. He huffed and closed his eyes. _Not that it mattered if he had them open or not._

 **–BT–**

Friday, 28 June 2013

Dobby was there in the morning to help him with the job of getting ready. He got dressed, combed, took out the scarf around his eyes and put on his glasses. Not because he could see, but because he felt undressed without them.

It was a long walk all the way down to the entrance doors. Harry could face Dark Lords and here he was, scared of any sound he could hear.

"Let me." Harry froze as _'Ginny'_ showed at his side as if in a reminder. A constant reminder. "Ron and Hermione didn't visit you?"

"They did. Just not today." Harry argued.

He could practically tell how the one at his side smirked. They climbed some steps into the carriages and the two rode in silence towards Hogsmeade.

"You lost your sight, your friends and your independence all in one day. I'd say that people are right. Sometimes living is worse than dying."

Harry would've glared if he could've, which only provoked in an icy laugh from the other.

 **–BT–**

Friday, 28 June 2013

Harry was forced to ride alone and then to walk to the Muggle's side of the station by himself. Not even _'Ginny'_ came to help him this time.

"Boy!" Harry stopped at the sound and turned towards the side, waiting for his uncle to call him again. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry turned and followed the tell-tale voice of his uncle through the masses of people. Finally, he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked, almost pleaded.

There's a long silence and then Harry's glasses were taken out.

"Did those Freaks blind you?" Harry nodded and Uncle Vernon huffed, before his glasses were put on again. "They haven't even offered you an arm?"

"No, Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon sneered and Harry started to be pulled with the hand on his shoulder.

"Do you Freaks have lawyers?"

"We have the W. Bank. They might know who to contact."

They arrived outside and Harry closed his eyes tightly. _So much light!_ Something fell over his head, hiding him from the brightness. He opened his eyes surprised.

"You need shaded-glasses to protect your irises." Uncle Vernon grunted _– would Harry dare say –_ almost kindly?

They arrived the car and he was put before the closed door. Harry opened and entered.

"Your trunk?" Aunt Petunia asked from the front of the car.

"House elf is bringing it, Aunt Petunia."

"Why?"

Uncle Vernon finished entering and closed the door.

"Put the seatbelt, Boy!" Harry was quick to obey. _Getting punished would've feel ten times worse, considering every feeling he still could feel was intensified now._ "Where's that Bank?"

"Charing Cross Road. In my _kind's_ street."

Uncle Vernon grumbled under his breath and started the car. No one dared to speak during the quarter-hour it took, not even Dudley. Once parked, Dudley was left at an ice cream parlour with the biggest ice cream they could serve, before they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Petunia, surprisingly, being the one to guide them.

"What's the brick?"

"From the bin, three up and two across."

Harry's hand was picked and his wand was taken from his pocket before being put on his hand and directed to the exact brick. Then, Harry was taken down the road by his relatives.

"Bank is…?"

"Huge white building saying Gringotts. Goblins run the place and they care more about money than anything at all. They don't care about anything except if that makes them rich… and if treated with respect instead of a _thing_ like many Wizards and Witches do."

Harry was directed into a set of stairs and then inside Gringotts. _Dealing with power hungry beings was Uncle Vernon's speciality. Human or otherwise._

Harry's mind started to go into overdrive with too many sounds left and right.

 **–BT–**

Harry accepted the mug being forced into his hands by one of his relatives, suspecting Aunt Petunia, and sipped from his tea quietly as Uncle Vernon still discussed Harry's blindness with the Goblin in the private room they'd been taken to after Harry's freak out.

"Magic decontrol like what happened earlier from hyperventilating will start being a thing until he gets used to his new life." the Goblin explained.

"How long can that be?"

"Days, weeks, months, years… forever. Depends on the person."

"Well, Harry isn't returning to that school. His supposed _friends_ didn't even bother being by his side." Aunt Petunia sniffed in outrage. "They made _this_ to him and didn't even bother sending a letter with a warning this time!"

Harry lowered his head, mindful of the tea. It wasn't like he could argue.

"They wanted me to fight their war and now that I'm broken I…"

"You're not broken!" Uncle Vernon sneered. "You just need to learn to use that freakiness of yours instead of actual sight. Into something _actually_ useful for once!"

"Hogwarts School isn't prepared for this kind of cases. There was a blind Professor before but he was a true Seer so he could see what was before him. Hogwarts is an Ancient Sentient School, it's always shaping itself. Even if Mr Potter would've try to, the ritual of same corridors and places so he doesn't need help, can't be found in England."

"But there are other schools who teach him that?"

"I know for a certain that Ilvermorny School even teaches how to fully feel their Magical Core and, by so, how to use it to _see."_

There's a silence and then Uncle Vernon spoke.

"Where's that school?"

"United States of America."

Harry raised his head and he was certain that his eyes even grew.

 **–BT–**

Sunday, 28 July 2013

Harry moved back and forth in the swings. They would travel in a couple days. _He knew he could have a normal, as much as possible, life without his sight. What really freaked him out was how many people actually turned on him for being handicapped. Was Harry's supposedly Hero Stamp all that had mattered to them?_

A sound made Harry stop. He could hear brushes moving. It wasn't Dudley, though. The teenager didn't understand the meaning of quiet.

Harry dropped from the swings into his knees and offered his hand. The movement approached slowly and then a dog's muzzle was sniffing out his hand. Harry stayed still, letting the dog get used to him. In the end the dog approached, making Harry's hand fall over its head. Harry smiled and started scratching it.

"Hey, there." He whispered, not wanting to scare the massive creature. It could kill him with one single bite, after all. "That's it... I'm not an enemy. Are you alone? You seem amiable enough. Were you raised by Humans?"

Harry tried to feel for a collar or harness, but there was none. He sighed sadly as the Creature approached while making a dog-version of a purr. Harry started feeling the skin and bones and heard a whimper when he touched a place in the massive dog's fur. Finally, the dog's head snapped to the side and a growl like sound left its chest, while Harry noticed it stance itself in a protective position of Harry.

"Boy, I have to go make dinner in no time. If you want me to bring you back then let's go now." Aunt Petunia had probably come to get him.

Harry stood and set a calming hand on the dog's fur, before he approached the direction of the exit and where he supposed Aunt Petunia was. As they walked back, Harry smiled at hearing the dog following him.

"Aunt…"

"Bath and tomorrow checked by the veterinarian, then we'll see." Aunt Petunia retorted without needing him to finish. "If it can show some kind of enough intelligence to be a guide-dog then it'll be cheaper than any of those dogs me and your uncle have been looking through. Even with all the expenses to bring it along. It takes at least a year with all the shots it has to take."

"Bu…"

"Until then it'll stay with Aunt Marge." Aunt Petunia retorted in an it's final tone.

They arrived the front yard and Harry was released. Aunt Petunia walked away in fast strides and the dog showed at his side quickly. Harry snorted.

"All you need is the blind special leash, Boy…

"You're a boy, right? It would be really embarrassing if you were a girl now."

"It's a male. Underfed, black fur dirty with mud and blood, bear-sized and very much male." Harry froze and his head turned. "I see what Petunia meant. It looks to have already taken the job of a guide-dog. Come on, Boy, we have to bath It and you have to learn to do it while you are still under my tutelage."

 _What was Aunt Marge doing here?_

He grabbed unto the dog's fur, walked inside and all the way upstairs to the bathroom. Slowly, he managed to get the dog to trust him enough to get into the tub. Next, for Harry's shame _– and surprise -_ , Aunt Marge taught him how to bath the dog throughoutly.

When they were done and the dog was as dry as it would get, they left the bathroom.

"Go change clothes, you're drenched." Aunt Petunia told him as she passed by him into the bathroom and Harry could smell bleach on the woman.

He entered his bedroom out of practice and Dobby appeared with a pop.

"Need a change of clothes." Harry put in.

Before he could move already he was clean, dry and clothes changed.

 **–BT–**

Monday, 29 July 2013

For some reason, Harry woke the next morning with the word Snuffles on his lips. To which _, surprisingly enough,_ got him an armful of dog-fur as he was jumped upon.

"Down, Boy!" Aunt Marge commanded.

Harry sat as Snuffles got out of the bed.

"It was my fault, Aunt Marge. I accidentally called him."

"And It needs to learn not to jump over you. Have you decided for a name yet?"

"Snuffles."

Aunt Marge snorted and whistled.

"Come on, Snuffles. Walking time."

Harry stood as Uncle Vernon's sister left with the dog. _A walk. Now that was something he wouldn't manage himself. Maybe their place in the States would have a massive backyard?_

Harry changed and descended to help Aunt Petunia in his best with breakfast.

 **–BT–**

Wednesday, 31 July 2013

Harry was itchy. He had never been in a plane before and the thought of both Snuffles (on his cage), Hedwig and Dobby (inside the walk-in suitcase) were downstairs in the baggage's side of the plane made it even worse with worry for them.

By some miracle, the Veterinarian had said that Snuffles had all the necessary shots. Harry had almost hugged the woman when she declared Snuffles ready for travel, which had made her laugh. The thought of leaving the dog with Aunt Marge had given him awake nightmares!

Anything under the Dursleys family's paws ended up broken and battered. Harry huffed at hearing Dudley start to get antsy. _This would be a long birthday…_

 **–BT–**

There was a taxi driver waiting for them when they arrived at Baltimore-Washington International Airport.

 **–BT–**

Thursday, 1 August 2013

Harry nipped on his thumb while he could hear Snuffles whine. _He was scared. He was terrified. This would've be his first ever shrink._

"Behave yourself, Boy." Aunt Petunia sniffed down her nose as if he was an insult to her perfect imagery. "We've already moved to the States to better accommodate your condition. Stop complaining."

Harry lowered his arm, while frowning. It wasn't like Uncle Vernon hadn't gotten a better deal with moving into this city. _More money and more people to shout at…_

"Mr. Harry Potter." A strong accented male voice called and Harry stood at once, falling over Snuffles that had been sitting over Harry's feet. A hand grabbed him before he fell face forward, though. "I suppose that would've be you." The man added gently, yet amused.

"Yes, Sir. And that's my Aunt: Petunia Dursley." He offered to his side as he straightened himself and Snuffles stood at his side. "And my guide-oversized-pup."

"Very well. Your Aunt is to your other side." Harry went deep red. "Do you mind if I speak first with Mrs. Dursley?"

Harry shook his head and let Snuffles guide him back to the seat. A door closed and he went back to bite his thumb. Snuffles pawed at his arm as the dog whimpered. Finally, the door reopened.

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Mrs. Dursley, maybe you should let me address this newly formed reaction?"

Harry stood and bit his bottom lip as he felt Aunt Petunia's stare.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Harry listened to her stilettos walking away and then Snuffles was standing by his side.

"Shall we, Harry?"

Harry entered the psychiatrist room, uncertain.

He released Snuffles who sat down before a fireplace where the coals could be heard cracking.

"So, how does this work?" He asked as he let his hand look for the desk and chair. Only to feel an armchair instead. "Armchairs?"

"And the walls are filled with bookcases."

"Hmmm… may I know your surname, Sir? Can't keep naming you Doctor Shrink in my head."

"It's Hannibal Lecter."

Harry turned in the direction of the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Your parents gave you a name that – if changed one letter – means human-meat eater?"

 _"'Cannibal'_ is _'kanibalas'_ in my home tongue." Dr Lecter argued amused.

"Poland?"

"Lithuania."

Harry hummed and moved around the armchair, not wanting to sit down.

"Are we to spend a whole hour barely speaking?"

"We are speaking, are we not?"

"I asked about your name and homeland." Harry argued.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like you are bringing me into a false sense of familiarity. The couches to make it look like a drawing room instead of an office. To make the patient more at easy."

"Does that upset you? That I don't have you sit down on an uncomfortable chair and speak all your heart to a complete stranger?"

Harry frowned as he turned his head in the doctor's direction.

"It doesn't. That's what freaks me out. That I know it's all to make me do it but on my own terms as you write every single detail on your notebook about my personality. About my parents' supposed car accident while drunk and my aunt and uncle getting stuck with me. How I went to a _'reformatory'_ school, got blinded by an _'accident'_ and now they were forced to move to the States so I'd attend a good school who will teach me to survive without sight." Harry huffed. "Did I miss anything on my Aunt's report?"

"That makes you angry?"

"Nope. Not even resentful. I live with them since I was a-year-old. I'm used to their overprotectiveness of Dudley and complete neglect of me. Actually, I can't wait to have them leave me alone again. Since the first of July and their realization that I returned blind, that they started to overwhelm me and it's leaving me catosphobic."

"Claustrophobic." Dr Lecter offered and Harry nodded thankfully. "You aren't used to attention."

"It brings nothing good." Harry argued with a huff. "It's better to live underground where practically no one pays enough attention to you than to live in a pedestal and find that everyone that was with you didn't care about you at all… even if you almost died for them."

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"You do know I only have a month, right? In September, I'll be almost 8 hours drive away in my new special school."

"A month now, maybe. We still have your holidays." Dr Lecter argued.

Harry stopped mid-exploring to turn towards the Muggle's direction at his dark tone. _What was that?_

 **(TBC)**


	3. Chapter II –Special–

**N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 3,191

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Special–**

Wednesday, 4 September 2013

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry was pulled out of class and taken all the way to the Director's office.

"Mr Potter, come in." Harry entered uncertain. "Just got some terrible news and I believe it would be best to tell you myself. Your relatives were victims of a mass murderer's attack."

Harry could hear the Wizard speaking but his mind had completely forgotten how to understand the meaning of the words. _Aunt Petunia… Uncle Vernon…_

"Cousin Dudley?" He asked before he realized.

"I'm afraid not."

 _Alone. All he had now were two pets and one house elf. He… he would belong to the state. He'd be sent back to England. To Tom... to Voldemort's control!_

"I have to go to Baltimore. I…"

Everything passed in a flash afterwards. He could tell that the Director had looked at him with sadness. With pity. Harry didn't want pity.

 **–BT–**

Thursday, 5 September 2013

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal opened the door of the office to find Harry in the waiting room walking back and forth. The lad's bear-sized black guide-dog sitting by the side, uncertain on what to do for its Master. Hannibal smiled and opened the door wider.

"Harry."

The boy turned around and then walked into the office with practical ease without needing directions, Snuffles staying in the waiting room.

"My relatives are dead."

Hannibal watched as the boy passed from walking back and forth in the waiting room to do the same in the office.

"So, I've read." Hannibal agreed, closing the door.

"I just spent 17 hours and half in public transports to get here. They don't even allow me to go home! I'm stuck. I can't go back. He'll get what He wants. He…"

"Who's He?" Hannibal asked as Harry finally spoke without redundancies.

"My killer. The one who killed my parents. The one who blinded me with that exact purpose. So, I'll be stuck under His control. Most likely the one who killed my relatives. He doesn't want me out of His control. He wants me to be forced to return. To have to be His pet in a proof of my failure… I killed Ginny because I was unable to stop Him from killing her. He decided to give me a fate worse than death. He was right. To be stuck under His claws is way worse."

"Harry!" Hannibal called the frantic boy back to Earth.

Harry stopped and _, when he turned back,_ his face had tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't exactly have an appointment but…"

Hannibal approached his new-found interest. _New because only one month and half couldn't be considered long._ He measured the boy's temperature through his forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I can barely focus in conversations and even less sleep since I was told… yesterday?" he finished questioningly since as he was blind he had no use of his wrist watch he still wore out of commodity.

"How does this Man kill?" Hannibal asked, not releasing the forehead to keep the boy grounded and focused.

"Like a heart attack."

"So, police officers have trouble knowing that the people were murdered, correct?" The boy nodded under the hand, only to frown. "Your Cousin was made to eat until it killed him. Like a pig. Your Aunt was forced to put on hot jewelleries and even to put too much makeup. Her body died from lack of ability to breathe from full-body makeup and the burning of the jewelleries. Your Uncle was killed and then put on a pedestal with money coming from every single hole of his body."

Harry's hand moved before his mouth as the boy started hiccupping. _To anyone else they'd believe that it was for the relatives' death description, but Hannibal had studied every single movement of Harry since he first appeared on his waiting room. He was crying of relief. Relief that it wasn't the British Assassin. After all, there was no lost love between Harry and his supposed family._

"That's terrible." The boy argued.

Hannibal smiled at the obvious answer.

"Is that what you think or what you were taught to think?"

The young man in dark-blue suit, cranberry shirt and golden tie with a pin over the knot with a cat-like image frowned as he thought. It was obviously his school uniform.

"I don't know. I'm tired, hungry and emotional. Not to mention that homeless. I…"

"You are always welcomed to my place."

Harry blushed at that. Hannibal watched as his prey fell under his control. _Harry didn't need to know that Hannibal had kept Harry's Thursday afternoon hour free. That Hannibal had been the killer. Or at the least… not while he hadn't completely been smitten by Hannibal._

"Can… can I sleep in the couch?" The boy practically begged.

Hannibal walked Harry to the couch and was satisfied to find that he took out his shoes before he laid on his side in a foetal position. Hannibal returned to his desk and opened his tablet. Only to see an email from his _'friend'_ lawyer saying that it had been taken care of: Harry was now legally Hannibal's. Hannibal stood and went to go let the massive dog go outside for its necessities, after taking the special leash and harness from it. Harry wouldn't need it for a while now.

 **–BT–**

Friday, 6 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry listened as his relatives were laid down in the ground, one last time. He could hear people approaching to give their condolences. When the first sweaty hand grabbed his, it become too much. He ran. Harry had no idea how he avoided all the tombstones and managed not to make a big fool of himself. He just kept running. _These people didn't even know his relatives. Yet, here they were pretending to care!_

"Hey, there." Harry froze at hearing the sound of the car's breaks. "Are you all right?"

"I'm lost. Don't-have-my-guide-dog-with-me-and-don't-yet-know-how-to-use-the-stick."

"Do you know your parents' phone number?"

"I'm-sorry, no." Harry argued as he tried to force himself to calm down and relax.

The man hummed.

"Address?"

"687 Bayshore avenue-suite 200 Baltimore 21161." Harry replied automatically having been forced to remember the Shrink's address for the taxis.

"Well, Boy. You are in Wolf Trap, Virginia. An hour drive away. I have a phone list back at home. We can see the phone list for your parents' number." Harry nodded. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Hello, Harry. I'm Will Graham. I'm a teacher at the FBI Academy Institute. Do you want to see my ID card?"

Harry heard the man go to his car and pick something out. Finally, Harry accepted the card. He thumbed through it, uncertain.

"I'm new to learning braille and this has none whatsoever."

A chuckle was heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's your Professor ID card." Harry offered the card back. "I should make that phone call, Professor Graham."

Harry was guided to a car and he got in by himself, putting the seatbelt. Professor Graham unlike most people didn't ask how he got blind and for how long he was blind, which he was grateful for. They arrived a house that was filled with dogs and Professor Graham entered to go look the phone list as Harry kneeled and let the amount of dogs overwhelm him.

"Doctor H. Lecter, psychiatrist office?" Professor Graham asked from somewhere.

"Yes, Professor Graham."

 **–BT–**

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal had just finished doing a mental countdown of rudes he was going to hunt later when he arrived his office. Harry wasn't there though. Just as he was about to leave to go look for the blind boy, his office's phone rang.

{Doctor Lecter's psychiatrist office. Who am I speaking with?}

{My apologies. I know it's late, but I found a blind boy who gave me the office's address as his home address.}

{Harry?} Hannibal asked, picking his notebook and pen to write the address of the good Samaritan.

 _He would have to teach Harry better later._

{Yes. Can you tell me his parents' phone number?}

{I'm his Father.}

{Oh… just a second, please. Boys, leave him alone!} Hannibal's eyebrow twitched. _A father with children?_ {Before you think otherwise: I'm a teacher at the FBI Academy Institute. I have not kidnapped your son or anything.}

Hannibal smiled despite himself.

{Could you give me the address? And your phone number, so I can ring you when I'll be close by.}

{That's the thing. I live in Wolf Trap, Virginia.}

Hannibal's eyes grew. _How did Harry go from Baltimore's cemetery to Wolf Trap in less than 10 minutes?_

{I'm afraid I won't be there soon. Could you please give me the address and number? I'll try to be as quick as I can be.}

Hannibal pointed down the address and after the lack of mandatory goodbyes the call was hung up. _He had understood Harry was special, but to appear so far away after running from the graveyard… he hoped it wouldn't become a thing, though._

 **–BT–**

Thursday, 5 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry accepted the plate as Professor Graham sat on the other couch, listening to the wind.

"Thank you, Professor."

The man hummed in agreement. The two ate in silence until the sound of a car woke the dogs.

"That must be your Father."

Harry didn't reply as the Muggle Professor stood and left to go welcome Doctor Lecter.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"No need to apologize. Can I offer you dinner?"

"What is it?"

"A fish I caught, grilled and accompanied with vegetables."

Harry stood with his plate in hand when he heard Doctor Lecter enter.

"I'm sorry. I just walked. I…"

"You lost track of time and must have caught the wrong bus home." Harry lowered his head embarrassed. _Not that it mattered if it was up or not._ "Sit down, you must have your feet burning up in pain."

Harry sat, not arguing. _He knew he'd have to tell the truth to the good Doctor. Yet, for now the man had conjured an excuse for him to be so far away from home._

 **–BT–**

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal accepted the dinner and _, although it wasn't elaborate,_ could tell that Graham had tried his best for something more than the usual, yet not difficult enough for Harry to eat with help. One Thursday Harry had arrived in tears because They had made him eat tacos. A usual boy his age would've been ecstatic but the food kept falling down Harry's clothes and there had been nothing the boy could do and they wouldn't let him eat with at the least a fork.

"Thank you for the meal." Will Graham nodded and sat with him by the kitchen table that obviously had just been cleaned up.

The man obviously wasn't used to visits or direct eye contact. Yet he seemed perfectly fine with Harry.

"Do they have names, Professor Graham?"

"Every single one of them." The man agreed.

"I have a stray dog as my guide-dog. He is bear-sized and black according to… everyone else. I call him Snuffles."

"Snuffles was forbidden from attending the funeral house so he stayed at home today." Hannibal explained when Graham turned his way. "Harry felt overwhelmed, still as he knows how to go to my office I let him have a little space. Apparently, it was too much."

"Anything past the hour walk is too much." Graham agreed with a smile, still the man managed to avoid eye contact.

Graham didn't ask who died. _Maybe assuming the Mother since Hannibal had said nothing about the adoption._

"You should come over one day, Professor. Teach Snuffles some tricks. Teach me how to apply them. Not the bark and play dead. But the how to be a real guide-dog thingy. He _hates_ his guide-leash. It is a nightmare to make him agree to let me to put it on every morning."

"Maybe it's not the right size for him. Where did you get it?"

"Aunt bought the cheapest that showed up."

"Which I'll, obviously, will have to remedy." Hannibal agreed.

 **–BT–**

Monday, 9 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry accepted the box that Doctor Lecter set in his hands when he arrived from work. _That weekend had been the most embarrassing and strangest of confusions he had ever had._

"Will Graham has asked for Snuffles' sizes and when I gave him, he dropped this today after his classes. I passed along the message that there wasn't a need and, yet, he insisted."

Harry nodded and opened the box to feel the new leash.

"What does it say?"

" _If lost please redirect me to the Bat cave._ " Hannibal replied and Harry snorted. "And I believe that you can say that the symbol of the car."

"The Batmobile." Harry agreed. "Professor Graham is calling me Batman and Snuffles my Batmobile."

"You told him I adopted you?"

"We barely spoke." Harry argued. "It's like when I now let my powers touch someone too much I start to see their thoughts?"

"And the reason why you came to the States is to learn to control it. In a way that you can use it to _see."_

"I believe Professor Graham can _see_ as well."

Hannibal hummed.

"He did seem fascinating." He agreed. "I'll go let the dog out to do his necessities."

Doctor Lecter walked away as Harry tasted the fabric of the new harness.

"School sent a letter." Harry put in when the older returned.

Doctor Lecter approached and picked the letter from the counter. He opened and read it.

"Giving their condolences for the Dursleys. Asking if you want to continue at Ilvermorny or if you will use the being British law and be home-schooled instead?"

"In England…"

"While staying in the States with me." Doctor Lecter added.

"Which is easier for you?"

"I prefer you close." The shrink answered easily.

"Isn't it expensive to be home-schooled?"

"Not as much as people actually believe." Doctor Lecter argued. "How did you say you trade letters in your world?"

"Through owl. Hedwig's hiding in my room."

Harry could practically hear the smile in the other. He tried to understand why until he realized his wording.

"Now all that is missing is for you to stop thinking of me as Doctor Lecter."

"Never gonna happen." Harry argued like a petulant kid.

The older approached and then lips were on his forehead in a kiss.

"My private tailor has time tomorrow morning and agreed to pass over before going to the shop. You need new clothes that actually suit you, don't you think?"

"Trying to turn me into a mini-you?"

"You should see the suit you are wearing."

"It's Ilvermorny blue and red suits or Hogwarts black robes. The only thing that I have that didn't belong to _them."_

"Even more reason to get you new clothes."

 **–BT–**

Friday, 13 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry finished setting the new harness on Snuffles who stayed still and obedient through the whole process. So unlike a minute prior, where he had messed up Harry's tie. Grabbing the leash, Harry stood and left the house.

"Very well, Boy. Let's pass by the office to warn Dr Lecter and then we'll look for the park. I want to stretch my legs, don't you?"

Snuffles immediately turned towards one side and started guiding him. Harry smiled and let him. _He'd have to learn the way eventually, though._

Harry entered the waiting room only for a man to shriek.

"Snuffles, wait outside."

Harry released Snuffles' leash and heard him turn around and leave. Doing a mental count down, Harry approached the chair closest to the office door and sat down. The door opened not long later and Dr Lecter walked a woman _– Harry guessed by the heels-sound –_ out.

"I'll see you next week, Margot." Harry heard the high heels walking away. "Francis, if you don't mind giving me a minute of your time to speak with my Son?"

"Oh no, Doctor Lecter. Of course. I can wait."

Harry stood and nodded in the general direction of the patient, before accepting the arm and being guided towards the office.

"I was thinking of going into the park with Snuffles, the Tutor has just left and I feel locked."

"Do you know where Clifton Park is?" A shook of head. "There's a bus that goes there just by the corner of the road. It's a quarter hour ride. An hour by foot at the least."

"Can I catch the bus with Snuffles?"

"It's a guide-dog. They have to let you ride with it." Harry nodded. "I have an acquainted who specializes in high-tech technology. He got me this cellphone that will speak what it shows." Harry accepted the mobile phone being set in his hand. "I got you these earphones as well since I suppose you prefer some privacy. Still, not while walking."

"Yes, Sir."

"My private phone number is on the phone list. Same for Graham just for in case something happens."

Harry stored the mobile and earphones in his jacket pocket.

"Snuffles messed with my tie and Dobby didn't know how to tie it back in the same way that you did."

"That dog needs some training lessons." Dr Lecter argued and accepted the tie, setting it on Harry's neck. "Wallet?"

Harry picked it up, he opened to show a copy of his ID card on one side and Dr Lecter's business card on the other.

"Some bills for in case I find myself on another state altogether. As well as coins for the bus."

"And your wand?"

Harry raised his jacket's sleeve to show the new wand holster that Dr Lecter had the seamstress do for him by measure. Harry was walked out until where Snuffles was, before Dr Lecter approached the patient Francis. Harry let the dog guide him away. They took the bus without any problems of any kind. The driver even taught him somehow the way from the exit to the park.

Harry had just sat on a bench and freed Snuffles, when he got a text. He put the phones and did his best to open the text.

 _{Did you arrive safe?}_

Harry blushed at the over protectiveness. With some work, he opened the reply back and wrote down before sending back a _yes_.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Irony: when writing the fic I didn't give them an exact date, just that it was in first few weeks of September... and then friday had to be a Friday 13!

Do notice that Harry meets Will on a Friday and he goes to the park on the next friday, so a week has passed since they've met

Next Chapter: **With Batmobile at the Park**

~Isys


	4. Chapter III –With Batmobile at the Park

**N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 3,058

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–With Batmobile at the Park–**

Friday, 13 September 2013

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will picked his phone as his class finished. Someone had texted him a picture of a massive black dog in a batman-style guide-dog harness and leash.

 _{Fater got m a mobile. Im at te park. Fater treatening to put Snuffles in classlessons.}_

Will smiled and wrote back, not commenting on the typos.

 _{What did Snuffles do?}_

 _{Undid te special knot tie tat fater bougt m.}_

 _{Mini-Doctor Lecter?}_

Will started packing his things. He glanced at his wristwatch. He could pass by the park.

 _{Tat's wat I said!}_

Will chuckled.

 _{Which park?}_

A picture was sent as an answer of Harry and Snuffles besides the Clifton Park's sign. _The boy had obviously already managed to get someone to do it for him._

 _{Give me 10.}_

 _{I could giv yo 20 and not now diference.}_

Will smiled sadly. Harry needed to learn to use the cellphone enough to know the time.

 **–BT–**

 _ **HJP-L's POV**_

"Someone's misbehaving." Harry grinned at hearing the Professor. "We need to bath Snuffles before your Father catches sight of him."

"He followed after some ducks, I believe. Next thing I know, he fell on a pond."

"And he looks completely proud of his feat." Professor Graham agreed, which made Harry snort.

His phone started ringing.

 _{Father is calling. Father is calling. Father is calling.}_ The phone rang.

"Go on, I'll look for somewhere where we can bath him."

Harry put on his earphones.

{Sir.}

{Are you still at the park?}

{Professor Graham just arrived. Why?}

{I have an FBI Agent on the waiting room. I was going to leave and pick you up, but I may take a while longer than I previously accounted for.}

{Well, Professor Graham is here now. Just ring me if it's anything to do with my relatives.}

{I will.}

Harry stored the mobile.

"The gardener is letting us use the hose."

Harry took out the jacket and pulled up his shirt's sleeves.

"Father had an unannounced FBI visit. He will stay a while longer than expected."

"That will give us time enough for the cleaning. You should take that leather and stick from your forearm as well."

Harry took out his wand holster as well as they arrived the Gardener's hut.

"You can put your things inside the room, Chap." The Gardener offered.

Harry let Professor Graham take them inside before they approached the dog.

 **–BT–**

"Do I want to know why you two are completely soaked through?"

"Most likely not." Harry argued truthfully.

"Come on. Let's go home. You need a change and those clothes some dry cleaning. I don't care what you say about Dobby. I still prefer the old-fashioned way when it comes to clothes."

Harry chuckled and stood.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better: Professor Graham was even worse than I was. He tried drying me with his own jacket."

Dr Lecter hummed.

"I'll have to ask for his laundry bill."

"I know you don't like mess. Even Professor Graham noticed it. Which is why we bathed Snuffles in the middle of the park with a hose instead of enjoying the free space."

Dr Lecter stopped walking and Harry tensed. _That wasn't a good thing. Was it?_

"Thank you. Mud?" Harry nodded, uncertain if the other was seeing. "Water is always better than mud."

 _Was that a compromise?_ "Am I getting into trouble?"

"No more freeing Snuffles when you are alone. Although, I don't believe that I can consider your friendship with the Good Will as someone trustworthy to keep any of you out of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed. And no, you are not grounded. Do remember: I am not your relatives. I don't ground you for just breathing."

"That was just one single time. I had this cold and I was breathing really loudly… I am digging my own grave again, aren't I?"

"As your previous Psychiatrist and actual Father, Harry, I'm happy that your relatives are dead. For both your mental and emotional's sake."

Harry blushed and they arrived the car. Snuffles was set in the back, Harry's jacket in the backseats and Harry sat in the passenger seat.

"There is a difference? Mentality and Emotionality?"

"Mental is the way you see things. Emotional is how you feel about it."

"My psychic."

"Indeed. Besides bathing Snuffles and having it bath you back when you were done, what did you two done?"

"Talked about dogs mostly. His mind was somewhere else. I believe he was on the field earlier and just needed to release some tension."

"He told you that?"

"Not… really. It's more like… remember I said psychic? I believe my blindness intensified my powers. I can sort of see emotions."

"That's fascinating."

"Uncle Vernon wanted me to learn to use it as a bat's radar. Yet I'm using it in a lot more elaborate than that. Being still a freak."

"No!" Harry jumped afraid at the sudden order. "No using that word to describe yourself while you are a Lecter. Understood?"

"A _'thing'_ or whatever people want to name it in their own language." Harry argued petulantly.

"We will have to have a massive conversation about your low _(practically non-existent)_ self-esteem. Until then, I don't want to listen to this degrading treatment of your own self."

"Yes, Sir."

 **–BT–**

Saturday, 14 September 2013

Harry walked down the FBI Agency. Dr Lecter was in an office having a work-related conversation. Harry entered a classroom and sat on one of the front chairs. Didn't take long for students to start entering and sitting. He stayed quiet as he finally felt a man enter the classroom and stand before the class, getting ready to start.

"Settle down, everyone."

It amused him that he managed to enter uninvited and attend a class not meant for him.

 **–BT–**

 _ **HL's POV**_

Hannibal left the office with Jack Crawford to find Harry's seat empty. _Of course._

"Where is Will Graham's classroom?"

Jack glanced back before guiding him down the corridors. They arrived the room where Will was _– as he'd mentioned –_ doing a psychoanalyze class.

"Found what you were looking for?" Jack whispered.

"Yes, my teenage son."

Jack immediately turned towards the teenager obviously out of place and that Will probably hadn't even looked at twice. Jack knocked on the seats wall and entered, making Will stop and look back.

"Excuse me my interruption, but we have a squatter in the classroom. Mr. Lecter, if you don't mind?"

Harry stood from his place by the front row. The 13-year-old male didn't even look ashamed.

"Goodbye, Professor Graham."

"Goodbye, Harry." Will agreed and showed, towards a surprised Jack, how the two already knew each other.

Hannibal entered the classroom and made Harry set his hand on his forearm, before guiding his son away.

"Excuse me for my son's misbehavior, Jack."

The Agent shook his head as he walked them towards the exit.

"I was just listening." Harry argued.

Hannibal smiled at the joke.

"And we will have to have a talk about the disappearing from my sight to appear next to Will."

"Not the first time you two met?"

"I once entered into a blank and _, when I was finally stopped,_ it was Professor Graham who stopped me in the middle of the road in… Wolf Trap?" Harry finished, turning his head over at Hannibal questioningly.

"An hour drive away from home." Hannibal agreed.

"You were lucky then that it was Will of all people to find you."

The teenager nodded and they arrived the entrance where Snuffles was sitting down besides an officer, almost like mocking the human and copying his stance. People passing-by stopping to take pictures. _Then again, Magical Creature with an out of usual intelligence must be normal when your adopted son is a Wizard._

"Snuffles, we're going now." The dog stood at once and hopped forward with its Batmobile harness on its mouth. Hannibal leaned down and put the harness on, before setting Harry's hand on the leash. "There you go, Bruce."

Harry chuckled.

"My very own Batmobile."

Hannibal stood and cleaned himself as Harry and Snuffles walked away at fast velocity.

"I don't remember anything about a son." Jack pointed out _, probably not meaning to say it out loud._

"Harry was my patient. His relatives moved from the UK this summer after the accident that ended with Harry's blindness. He was put with me to cope with it but last week his relatives were killed."

Jack stared back.

"The Dursleys' case?" Hannibal nodded _, wondering if he'd be found out for… that._ "How much does he know of what happened?"

"He thought it was the same person who blinded him. I had to tell him for his own relaxation."

Jack nodded as Snuffles sat beside the car and Harry grabbed the trunk door, waiting. Hannibal picked his car remote control and unlocked the car. Harry opened the trunk and Snuffles hoped on. Blindly but easily Harry reached his hand up to close the door again.

"He is reacting well. I don't know how he arrived your office, but if he blacked out enough to appear in Virginia, I should say you are doing a great job. Most people I know react negatively and are afraid of any noises they hear and stay indoors."

"He is a special case. Like good Will."

"You are the specialist, not me."

Hannibal nodded and left. _He had someone to hunt down later._ Harry tilted his head puzzled when he entered.

"I won't enjoy what you are magicating in your head, will I?"

"Do you want to see something you won't enjoy?" Harry shook his head and the warm feeling around the car disappeared as it went inside the boy. "I have work. Where do you want to go?"

"The park."

Hannibal started the engine.

"You know what I am." He commented. It was all he said.

Harry _, for his credit,_ didn't tense.

"From the way you related their deaths. I asked Dobby to get me the articles and then to read it to me." Harry's head tilted back towards Snuffles, which Hannibal could see through the backway mirror was looking right back. "Am I a bad person if I don't freak out at the fact that you are a killer?"

"Do you freak out when the butcher kills an animal that is then sold and brought to your house to be served?"

"Should I?"

"Then why should you with humans? They are animals too, are they not?"

"Our dinners?"

"You tell me." Hannibal argued amused.

Harry frowned as he thought about it. Hannibal let him. _It was not every day that your adopted Father hinted at cannibalism._

"Kanibalas, right?" Hannibal chuckled at Harry's train of thought. "Well, it's not like I have much of a choice, do I? It's either you or being shipped by the Social Services back towards UK and _His_ arms."

"I'm certain Will would've take you in." Hannibal argued amused.

"He is definitely not Social Services' stamp of approval."

"He is an FBI Agent."

"He lives in a house in the middle of nowhere with a pack of mutts. And you are a psychiatrist with a Manor with three floors if you count the ground floor. Plus the basement."

Hannibal smiled as he parked.

"Good to see you finally speaking without any redundancies."

"My relatives made me abhor saying the M word as if I was the gay that wasn't allowed to come out the closet. You accepted it as if I was talking about a school career instead."

Hannibal chuckled at the comparison.

"Using the homosexuality comparison you used: aren't they born instead of taught?" Harry frowned. "You can't teach a straight to be gay, can you?"

"But you can teach someone to be homophobic."

"Exactly. You can't stop yourself from being what you are, but your relatives were being a rude magicphobes."

"That's not even a word." Harry argued with a laugh.

"Does it matter?"

Harry shook his head with a smile.

"I have my mobile, earphones, wallet and wand."

Hannibal leaned back to the backseat and grabbed a shoulder bag.

"I prepared you a lunchbox."

Harry accepted the batman bag that Hannibal had bought on a whim. He pushed his shaded-glasses up his nose and left the car. Hannibal waited as he walked around the car to let Snuffles out.

"If I get bored I'll catch the bus home."

"Do you have the key?"

"Dobby will open me the door." Harry argued before closing the trunk door and approached Hannibal's door window. "What will be for dinner, Sir?"

Hannibal couldn't help the laugh.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I hear lungs is needed a refined taste." Harry put in.

"I know just the dish then." Hannibal agreed. "Something simple for a first-timer."

Harry nodded and turned around to leave. One hand holding Snuffles leash and the other holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Good day at _work,_ Father."

Hannibal smirked. _He was never wrong and Harry had been the best impulse he had have so far. Harry would probably never be able to fully live by himself, even with the Magic Sentiency he was winning._

 **–BT–**

Sunday, 15 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

 _{I need a way to shut up my mind.}_

Harry frowned at Professor Graham's distress call (as they always called these texts in the cartoons).

 _{Bad case?}_

 _{Worse.}_

 _{With Batmobile at the park.}_

Harry leaned down and freed Snuffles, who touched his muzzle against Harry's cheek in confusion.

"Professor Graham is having a bad day and needs a dog-hug."

Snuffles stayed still by Harry's side until, suddenly, Harry felt his ear turn and then he ran off, followed by a humph.

"Jesus, Snuffles, you are heavy! What has Harry been feeding you? Rocks?"

Harry chuckled, picked his shoulder bag and the harness before walking slowly towards the other, hand stressed out.

"I told him you needed a dog-hug, Professor."

Professor Graham laughed and his hand grabbed Harry's to show him where he was.

"Definitely. This was exactly what the professor ordered." He agreed.

"A pair of paws on your shoulders?"

Harry tensed and turned at once towards his appearing adoptive Father. Instantaneously, he felt Snuffles appear in behaved-stance by his side.

"It's therapeutic. Many shrinks use animals to help calm down stress." He offered.

"Which of us has the Doctor on his Lecter, Harry?"

"Doctor Who." Harry argued.

"As far as I know your Gallifreyan Doctor isn't a Lecter." Dr Lecter argued amused. "And, Will, if it calms you down and you manage to tutor that _mutt,_ you can do whatever you want with it."

"I'll try my best, Doctor Lecter."

Harry smiled, avoiding the strained voice, and approached Professor Graham.

"Are you hungry? We owe you a meal."

"I don't want to impose, Harry. Besides, I have to be in Duluth early morning, I have to go catch a plane."

"Good, so do we." Dr Lecter agreed. "Jack wants me to accompany you tomorrow since he has a meeting about the copycat with his superiors."

Harry could feel a tenseness in the room _(which was a bloody park!)_ and wondered what Dr Lecter had done to the Professor the other day in the meeting.

"Very well. Just keep it professional, Doctor Lecter."

"I'd rather prefer we'd end up being friends." Dr Lecter argued and an amused tone played with his voice.

Harry felt someone approach from behind and an arm offered itself to him to grab by his side.

"I don't find you that fascinating."

Uncertain, Harry took the forearm to him offered. Only for Dr Lecter to grab the bag and leash.

"You will."

Harry couldn't help the shiver at the certainty in that statement. It was so alike _Him._

 **–BT–**

 _ **HL's POV**_

Hannibal watched as his son walked with Will. _The two most fascinating people he had ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. That one day would be his. Totally and completely his._

 **–BT–**

Monday, 16 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry sat down at the backseat as he heard gunshots inside. He picked his phone and rang 911.

{911, what's your emergency?}

{I'm at Bloomington, Minnesota with Professor Graham from the FBI Academy and my father Doctor Lecter. I'm inside the car. I heard screams, then a door being forced open and now I just heard gunshots inside the house.}

{Very well. What's your name?}

{Harry.}

{Harry. Can you see anything in particular that you can tell me about?}

{I'm blind. And 13-year-old.}

{Very well. Then what can you hear?}

Harry closed his eyes.

{Nothing. Father and Professor Graham must be inside the house.}

{Are the car's doors locked?} Harry reached a hand and pulled the button down, before humming affirmatively. {Good. Help is on the way. Please stay on the line, Harry.}

Harry obeyed until the police car and ambulance finally arrived. He hung up and left the car, to hear a gurney being rolled down towards the ambulance. Slowly, Harry approached Professor Graham against the car's boot and grabbed his hand.

"Who was hurt?"

"Teenage girl. The daughter." The Professor answered and Harry could clearly hear that he was in shock.

"Father?"

"Ambulance. Keeping her alive." The man added the last part in an afterthought.

Footsteps approached and Professor Graham tensed.

"Harry Lecter?" Harry nodded, still holding unto Professor Graham's hand. "You did a brave thing calling the 911 when you did. You most likely saved that girl's life."

"I heard gunshots. My Father is a doctor. Not backup."

"Do you mind letting us have a couple minutes with Special Agent Graham?"

Harry released the sweaty hand and took a hand to his pocket, taking out a 10 inches staff which he opened and used his blind walking staff to walk away.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Detail: Will is bathed in blood _– his hands –_ when Harry joins him and holds his hand, so technically Harry's hand is now bloody

To anyone commenting about Harry's typos. It's a touchscreen and he is writing totally blind. I had a blind girlfriend and this was how she wrote during the first year

Next chapter: **Bait**

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV –Bait–

**N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 2,978

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Bait–**

Monday, 16 September 2013

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will watched as Harry walked away in a general direction, before Will was pulled to the side and pictures were taken before spare clothes were given. Will entered the second ambulance and changed, putting the bloody ones in bags. Finally he left, gave the bags and approached the boy that had somehow managed to find an animal on the side of the road.

"Don't tell my Father." The boy asked as he used the shrank form of the white staff to play with the cat.

"I won't." Will agreed amused. "We have to go to a motel. I need a bath before we fly back to Maryland. No plane will let me inside in this state."

Harry stopped playing with the cat and petted it, before he stood. Will offered his arm and the two turned to leave. Will stayed smartly quiet when he noticed the cat running after Harry.

 **–BT–**

 _ **HJP-L's POV**_

Harry took the change of clothes for Doctor Lecter and set them folded over the bedside table. Then he put on his earphones and played with his mobile as Professor Graham sat on an armchair by the side. Picking his bag, when he was certain that Professor Graham had fallen asleep, Harry took out the heavy braille-version book of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Setting his finger at the beginning, and sitting on a chair besides the bed, Harry started (very slowly) to read the fairy-tale.

 **–BT–**

 _ **HL's POV**_

Hannibal woke up and released Abigail's hand only to realize what had woken him up. On the other side of the bed Harry was reading to the asleep girl from one of his new books. Sometimes the boy played with the phone to look up the braille dictionary before saying the next word. Hannibal looked at Will that was laying on his side on the couch by the side and watching Harry as well.

 _"He passed on the cloak to his oldest son and then he met Death as old friends."_ Harry reached the end of one of the pages and frowned, only to blush. "How long are you two awake?"

"Halfway to the end of this fairy-tale." Hannibal replied as Harry closed the book and stored it in his bag.

"I woke up not long before that." Will agreed.

Harry lowered his head in obvious embarrassment.

"There are studies who says that it helps to people in coma if you read to them."

"They're right." Hannibal agreed. "And it's great practice for you as well."

Harry nodded with a shy smile.

"I brought you a change of clothes and a bathroom kit when we stopped at home for me to change."

Hannibal looked at the bedside table and stood to pick it up.

"I'm going to change then. Thank you, Harry. Keep reading."

"But it's…"

"Magic fairy-tale?" Hannibal agreed with a smile. "There is no reason to be ashamed of reading fairy-tales with the main characters having magic."

Harry nodded deep red. Hannibal looked at Will _, who didn't require for him to say or signal anything._

"I'd like to hear more. I'm a little tired of the Brothers Grimm's fairy-tales or it's adaptations. It's a welcoming change."

Hannibal nodded and then left the room.

 **–BT–**

Wednesday, 18 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry was just about to start reading the next fairy-tale in the hospital's room _, after a day of home tutoring,_ when he heard someone come in. He stopped and closed the tome, but besides that didn't move.

"And who might you be?" A female voice asked.

"I could ask the same from you." Harry argued.

Harry could practically feel how the woman frowned, most likely not used to be treated like that.

"I'm Doctor Bloom. Now, it's indelicate to not face the person you are talking to. Not to mention sunglasses indoors."

Harry stood, set his book on the chair and turned towards where he supposed was the Doctor, only then did he take out his glasses and looked directly in her general direction, which made her gasp.

"Happy now, _Doctor?"_

A body moved by the side and Harry blushed, having forgotten that Professor Graham was there.

"Harry! What would your Father say if he saw you being _rude?"_

"She started." He argued as he put on his glasses.

"Your Father still would expect better from you."

Harry sighed. _Doctor Lecter would've have his head._

"My name is Harry, Doctor Bloom."

"Your eyes… how did you…?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Do I require to remind you that asking someone why they are blind is also rude, Amanda Bloom?" Professor Graham interrupted harshly.

"Not to mention that I am in therapy for this exact reason. I'm certain that my Father and Shrink will just love to know that someone asked me about it."

"Your Psychiatrist is your Father? Wouldn't it be best if…?"

Harry grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Doctor Lecter.

{What is it, Harry? Has anything happened?}

{Doctor Bloom is insulting you for being both my Father and Shrink, as well as she keeps trying to find out about my life, she even insulted me for wearing _'sunglasses'_ inside, want me to pass over to Professor Graham or the Doctor herself?} He said in a stride barely stopping for a breath.

{You are hyper ventilating.} Harry took a hand to his temples, massaging it and listened to Doctor Lecter as he guided him out of the stupor. {Calmer?}

{Yes.} Harry agreed embarrassed.

{Pass the cellphone then.}

Harry offered his mobile and a hand _, that was clearly Professor Graham's,_ picked the mobile phone before handling it towards Doctor Broom.

{This is Doctor Bloom.} Harry waited as Doctor Lecter obviously spoke back. {Doctor Lecter?}

Doctor Bloom's heels could be heard leaving the room as Harry heard his adoptive father _kind of_ raising his voice.

"You don't like her." Professor Graham put in as he approached him.

"Trying to read me, Professor?"

"Not really. I like the way we are right now." He argued. "Still, you like everyone."

"She came because she's attracted to you." Harry shrugged. "Not physically, though."

"Most Psychiatrists are. It's not everyone that can make the jumps that my mind can."

"Explains why Father likes you."

"Why do you say that?"

Harry tilted his head sideway.

"Your mind imagines what no other can. Mine sees beyond objects."

"You have empathy as well?"

"Not fully found until… you know… **_sight,_** which then grew tenfold." Harry turned his head towards Professor Graham. "Yet, when I **_see_** you, I don't always see **_you."_**

Professor Graham laughed.

"To tell you the truth: when I'm with you my empathy goes dormant most of the time." He put in. "What can you feel out of Abigail Hobbs?"

Harry turned towards the girl laying down.

"An unwilling bait." Harry turned again towards Professor Graham. "And _, most likely,_ a conflicted victim?"

"Her Father tried to kill her."

Harry nodded.

"Makes sense. I would've feel it."

The stilettos returned and his mobile was set in his hand.

"My apologies, Harry. I didn't know that Doctor Lecter had adopted a son, or that you'd be here."

"Professor Graham picked me up after my tutor left to practice my braille reading with… Abigail?"

"Abigail Hobbs." Professor Graham agreed.

"You are reading to Abigail?"

"Helps her out." Harry agreed. "Father even told me that it's part of my own therapy."

"Harry's embarrassed of reading braille before other people."

A mobile started vibrating.

"Professor Graham, your mobile."

"Must be Jack." Professor Graham agreed and walked away to answer it. {Yes? I am…} Harry heard the sound of a phone call being hung up. "Doctor Bloom watch over the two of them."

"Why?"

"Stammets is in the building."

Harry jumped at hearing the sound of a gun's trigger being set into place.

"Harry, sit down by the bed." Doctor Bloom ordered and Harry obeyed. "I'm going to get security and warn the receptionist."

"I'll keep an eye on the two." Professor Graham agreed and Doctor Bloom left the room. "You don't like guns, do you Harry?"

"My biological parents are dead. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are dead. I lost my vision to save someone's life and failed. The girl's brother turned his back on me. I don't like killing, period."

"Usually people don't." Professor Graham agreed with a smile on his voice.

"Yet everyone dies, it's the circle of life." Harry argued. "I can't tell a butcher to stop killing just because I don't like killing. After all… don't I eat the meat he kills? Should I be to blame for the killing of the cow?"

"If Jack Crawford tries to blame Abigail for her Father's killings, I'll bring you to the stand." Professor Graham put in with a chuckle. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened.

"Paul Griffith, I'm the security guard in this floor at the moment."

"Will Graham."

Harry stayed sitting as they waited. Finally, Jack Crawford came in.

"No show?"

"Must have realized I was already here." Professor Graham agreed. "Harry, it's okay."

Harry stood and walked around the hospital bed towards where the others were.

"Harry."

"Sir."

"Your Father knows you are here?"

"Father found a way to _persuade_ me to practice my braille. I have to read to Abigail Hobbs." Harry agreed. "Besides it's a quarter-hour bus ride from the house."

Harry glanced back in the bed direction.

"What is it?" Professor Graham asked.

"Thought I heard her move."

"I'll get her Doctor as well as Security Guards for her room." Agent Crawford agreed and left.

"Her mind?" Professor Graham asked.

"Too much noise in the room." Harry agreed. "You know most people would think me insane if I told them what I told you."

"I'm considered insane myself." Professor Graham retorted amused. The door opened. "Pick your stuff. I better bring you back before your Father, in my next session, drills holes in my head."

Harry snorted, returned to his chair and picked his bag, storing the book. They left the hospital and _, once outside,_ Snuffles was fast to join his side from wherever he had went.

 **–BT–**

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will entered with Harry in the psychiatrist's waiting room and the teenager was fast to go to his usual chair. The massive black dog sitting by his feet. Will knocked on the door and waited. Doctor Lecter opened the door and let them inside with a raised eyebrow.

"You read the tattle crime dot com?" Will asked as Harry played with his cellphone.

"Miss Lounds wrote a lot about you, yes." Doctor Lecter agreed.

"Stammets went to her and then came after Abigail."

"Harry?"

"Started babbling and shivering at hearing me readying the gun." Will agreed and glanced back towards the British boy. "Without any filter mentioned past deaths and a friend who turned his back because he got blinded."

Doctor Lecter nodded.

"I'll have him speak about guns in his next session. His biological parents weren't killed with guns. His reaction to them came from what happened in Minnesota."

"How did his parents die?"

"Same person who blinded me. Drug that puts them to sleep. I become immune to the poison somehow so as I couldn't move from the drug, instead of dying, he poisoned my eyes and then washed it off."

Will could practically see what Harry described with himself doing it himself, which ended up in Harry quivering like mad.

"It's me, Harry. Not your curser." He offered at realizing that Harry was feeling his own sociopath from Will himself. "Harry told me about his own abilities and that sometimes when he _looks_ at me he doesn't _see_ me."

"He sees who you are seeing." Doctor Lecter agreed. "Thank you, Will."

Will nodded and looked back towards where Harry was back to playing.

"Will he be ok?"

"I'll make certain of it." Doctor Lecter agreed and approached the teenager. "Shall we get going, Harry?"

Harry stored his earphones and took the arm to him offered.

"Yes, Sir."

Will couldn't help but smile at how proper Harry was. _Which matched perfectly with Doctor Lecter's persona._

Will left and rang Jack to let him know that he was coming.

 **–BT–**

Friday, 19 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry had just arrived the hospital when he felt a different staff approaching too close for comfort. Just as he let his magic touch the other, he felt the needle going his way. Harry turned around fast and his hand raised up grabbing the wrist and twisted it around before the needle could get a hit. With his own magic making certain the other stayed at his feet and with the hand behind his back most likely at an odd angle, Harry dialled Professor Graham's number with his other hand.

{Yes, Harry?}

{Are you at the hospital?}

{Yes.}

{Climb down the stairs. I believe that it's your sociopath… no one else can _see_ this.}

Professor Graham was fast to arrive. Harry felt him take the needle and get it away. He grabbed what Harry believed were handcuffs and put on the man.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry shook his head, walking back and against the opposite wall of the man as the adrenaline finally came down and he started shivering. "Don't worry. We'll get an excuse saying that you called me because you arrived, only for me to stop him from getting to you."

Harry blushed.

"Thanks, Professor."

"I know what being labelled feels like." Professor Graham agreed. {Jack? I got him. … He went after Harry Lecter. … Harry's fine. Just spooked because I suddenly shouted and then handcuffed a man. … Ground level. Just besides the stairs. … Harry doesn't use the lift when alone.}

Didn't take long for steps to come running.

"Harry, are you alright?" Agent Crawford was fast to ask and Harry nodded as he returned his magic inside.

Immediately the man started trashing on the floor against his handcuffs.

"Harry, go to Abigail's room." Professor Graham ordered.

Harry nodded and _, as he went to start walking,_ his backpack was set in his arms before he was guided to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Can you arrive the room by yourself?" Agent Crawford asked by his side.

"20 stair steps and 136 steps to Abigail's room." Harry agreed.

The Agent chuckled and left Harry to himself. Harry climbed and went to Abigail's room. Sitting on the couch at the foot of the bed.

 **–BT–**

 ** _WG's POV_**

"I didn't see Doctor Lecter as the comic nerd type of guy."

Will looked back at Jack, who had just left Harry by the stairs to climb alone.

"I'm afraid that was my fault. I gifted him a dog harness and leash for blinds with the Batmobile and Harry must have asked for a backpack to match."

Jack turned back in a mixture between amused and bemused.

"How did you meet Harry?"

"I almost ran over him with my car."

Jack's eyes grew. Will looked up from the Pharmaceutic towards the suddenly appearing Doctor Lecter.

"Your son's upstairs. He is physically fine. Will stopped Stammets before he could drug Harry."

Doctor Lecter frowned and looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. Will nodded _, knowing exactly what the other was asking._

"Thank you." Will nodded _, knowing that it was about the taking the blame for Harry's self-protection._ "I'm going to get him and see if there is any side-effect." Doctor Lecter turned to leave before he stopped and looked back. "I will have to insist on a dinner invitation. Harry won't hear a no, Will."

Will glared at the other as Jack smiled.

"Just me or Jack as well?"

"Jack is always welcomed to my dining table."

"As soon as we have this sorted out we will go to your place." Jack replied.

Will huffed, but didn't argue.

"Harry and Snuffles will love to have you for dinner."

Will rolled his eyes as Doctor Lecter walked away to the lifts.

"Hannibal likes you."

"He likes my mind and is using his own son and family pet as baits."

"I've heard of worse baits."

Will frowned at Jack's tone and looked towards the other as the rest of the gang arrived.

"Jack Crawford, are you actually hooking me up with Doctor Lecter?" The wonder trio choked in amusement and Jack smiled back. "Have you lost your mind?"

"He'd be good for you. Stable. Not to mention: Harry."

Will glared at Jack. Didn't take long for Doctor Lecter to descend the stairs with Harry himself.

"Father said you were coming for dinner tonight, Professor Graham." Harry put in ecstatically as they approached. "Father said I could bake desert. It won't look as splendours as they used to be, but I'm sure that it will still taste just the same."

Will tensed at Harry's obvious excitement at baking something for Will. He didn't need to look at the others to know that they were having a blast at his account.

"I'll see you later, Harry. Are you allowed to drink juice?"

"Pumpkin is my favourite." Harry agreed before he was guided down the corridor, by an amused Doctor Lecter.

"The bait is definitely not working." Beverly Katz teasingly pointed out, which made Will groan.

 **(TBC)**


	6. Chapter V –Sleep Over–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,976

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–Sleep Over–**

Friday, 19 September 2013

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal watched from the dining room as Harry baked in the kitchen with the house elf by his side keeping everything clean and by Harry's hand.

"I'm going to fill in a doctor document for Harry to be able to walk with you inside buildings."

Black was also looking at Harry, with an uncertain look.

"Even in my animal form I am more helpful if I am close by."

"If you see that there is no other way then shift back in front of Harry."

"His magic will immediately be able to sense me and he'll flip out."

"That his Snuffles is actually a Wizard in hiding? So long as you bring forward to the front of your thoughts the memories of being his Godfather everything will go well."

Black sighed and nodded.

"Can I use the shower before the Visits arrive?"

"Use the ones upstairs for just in case they arrive earlier or that Harry needs to go to the toilet. I got some clothes your size in the guest room." Black nodded thankfully and turned around to climb upstairs. "The ones who will come tonight are Will and Jack."

"The strays' Keeper and the FBI Agent?" Hannibal nodded back. "I'll be on my best doggy-behaviour as much as possible." Black agreed.

"I do have to say that you look much better. You were flesh and bones when you two arrived my office a couple months ago."

Black huffed.

"Must be the Human meat that you keep feeding us. Still, I keep your secret and you keep mine." Hannibal nodded and they heard something fall. The two turned towards the kitchen to see a cloud of flour all over the kitchen. "We still both know that it's either you _, the sociopath cannibal,_ or You Know Who _, the psychopath murderer._ And He wouldn't let me stay close to Harry."

"He'd torture you to death in front of Harry from what I understand."

Black sighed.

"It's Harry's first-time since he lost his sight. Please don't be too harsh on him."

"The manservant has already cleaned it up. With the magic there's no dust whatsoever in the house. And he knows better than to appear in front of people."

"House elves are loyal. Once they belong to a family they will do anything for their family. I'll see if I can get a Creatures' book for you. As the adoptive father the Wizardry World has no choice but to supply you with the knowledge to help out your adopted son."

The British man turned around and climbed the stairs. The Lithuanian entered the kitchen and joined his British son.

"I'm not going to do it for you. Just giving you the ingredients and getting whatever you don't need in return."

Harry blushed, but agreed.

"It slipped."

"Dobby has already cleaned it." Hannibal retorted. "You should have seen me when I first started cooking. Eggshells falling into the food…"

Harry shivered.

"I did those when I was younger. I quickly learnt better."

"Well, with me you are always welcomed to break eggs." Harry smiled thankfully and finished setting up the mold. "Have you buttered the cake form?"

"Dobby didn't let me because it wouldn't get uniformly."

Hannibal went to pick the form and quickly washed it, before he grabbed a piece of butter and gave Harry alongside the cake form.

"Just because you are blind doesn't mean that you can't do anything. You can do everything you could before. You just require willingness of heart to keep trying even when failing."

Harry smiled and started buttering the form. When he was done he showed the form back.

"So?"

"Inside top corner, the rest is great."

Harry finished, washed his hands and then filled the form with the mold.

"Next part is probably still not indicated for me."

Hannibal set himself behind Harry and helped him pick the form. They walked to the oven and Hannibal helped Harry open the door.

"I'll call you when it is ready to be taken out. I have dinner to finish."

"I'll go finish homework then."

Harry left. When Hannibal finished dinner and went to the living room, he saw Harry in the couch typing on his laptop.

 _W. E. R. E. W. O. L. V. E. S. A. R. E. L. I. V. I. N. G. B. E. I. N. G. S. W. H. O. A. R. E. T. R. E. A. T. E. D. I. N. J. U. S. T. I. L. Y. F. O. R. S. O. M. E. T. H. I. N. G. T. H. E. Y. H. A. V. E. N. O. C. O. N. T. R. O. L. O. V. E. R. O. R. C. H. O. S. E. N. T. O. B. E. dot_

Hannibal smiled amused at the boy's obviously-not-what-the-tutor-had-taught answer.

"Come, Harry. The cake is almost ready."

 **–BT–**

 _ **HJP-L's POV**_

Harry smiled at Professor Graham when he arrived.

"Thank you for coming." He accepted the two bottles and guided the two men to the living room. "I'll go give this to Father."

Harry walked into the kitchen and set down both bottles on the counter aisle.

"Will and Jack's gift?" Harry nodded. "Go join them and tell them that I'll join them in a few."

Harry turned and left. Doctor Lecter didn't take long to follow him and join their guests. A glass was set on his hand and with a nod he sipped from his juice. It was obviously filled with preservatives, but then again this wasn't the pumpkin month era in the Muggle World.

"It was the only one they had that was pumpkin-flavor." Will explained as he approached. Harry could hear Dr Lecter and Agent Crawford by the side. "In less than a week will start the everything is pumpkin-flavor and then we can fill-up the pantries with juices."

Harry chuckled.

"I wonder if there are any dog food pumpkin-flavour."

Professor Graham laughed at that. It was to the point that Harry felt Dr Lecter's eyes on them.

"I'm certain that Snuffles would be a willing victim at the horrible taste that would've lead to." Professor Graham agreed and Snuffles whimper by the side only made the two laugh harder.

"Do I want to know what the two of you are magicking in those imaginations of yours?" Dr Lecter asked, setting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Snuffles: the unwilling text subject for dog food pumpkin-flavour." Harry agreed not even reacting to the other sudden appearance at their side. _Dr Lecter had the walk of a serial killer, he could just suddenly be there._ "Ironically enough, Snuffles whimpered at the right timing."

Dr Lecter hummed.

"I'm certain that we can do some of those experiments on a later date. I never tried to cook pumpkin-flavor dog food before, but there's always a first-time."

Harry snorted and Professor Graham choked in amusement.

"I feel like Snuffles would not approve." Agent Crawford argued. "The way it is laying down with its paws hiding it's muzzle."

Harry smiled thankfully at the image description.

"He must be smelling something that he doesn't like." Professor Graham argued. "Maybe a strong spice."

"I will let him out into the backyard." Dr Lecter agreed. "I didn't use any strong spice, still one of them must be too strong for his higher senses."

 **–BT–**

Sunday, 21 September 2013

Harry woke up to find Dobby by his side.

"You shouldn't be here." Harry argued as he let the other help him to stand and change.

"Master Hannibal Lecter told Dobby to tell Young Master Harry Potter-Lecter Sir that Miss Abigail Hobbs has woken up, he did."

Harry hummed and nodded, Dobby popped away and Harry left the guest bedroom, descending to the ground floor of Professor Graham's house. The massive amount of dogs walking by his side dutifully. He smiled at hearing a meow, leaned down and picked the stray cat that Professor Graham had so totally adopted when Harry and he had been at Minnesota. They arrived to the kitchen and Harry opened the cupboard, grabbed the bag with dog food and started filling the massive amount of dog bowls. When they all were fed, he finally went to set up his own breakfast, white setting a bowl with cat food over the counter for his kitty. He picked a bowl, milk from the fridge and then touched around every cabinet until he found the cereal box. He sniffed the box's inside to make certain and only then he served himself. He was looking for the drawer with the spoons when he accidentally opened one too much and it fell onto the floor. Harry gasped at hearing the massive bang as it fell down and exploded everywhere and then arms were around him.

"Hush. It's okay. Calm down. It's okay." He eventually heard whispered into his ear from behind.

"I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled, only to be picked up and sat on the counter aisle.

"Don't worry. What were you looking for?"

"Spoons to eat the cereals."

Professor Graham obviously looked around and in no time the bowl was in Harry's hands alongside a spoon.

"There." The Muggle offered before he started catching the broken drawer and whatever had fallen with it. "It's an old house, don't worry. It's lucky it didn't fall on your feet instead like it usually happens to me."

Harry started crying _, mentally blaming it on his overwhelming senses._

"I'm sorry. I must have broken something special and…"

"You're bleeding."

"Wha…?"

"Harry, you are bleeding."

Harry frowned and then realized that his foot was stinging him.

"Oh… I didn't even realize it…"

"Boys, out!" Professor Graham walked away and Harry heard the front door open and the dogs scampering out. Eventually the Professor returned and kneeled by Harry's feet. "You shouldn't walk around barefoot."

"Like you can speak, Professor." Harry argued.

He just knew that the other smiled.

"I'm going to wipe the wound, disinfect it and then dress it up, all right?"

Harry nodded and held back his reaction at feeling the other starting to touch his foot, which immediately stung in pain. _Hard._ Didn't take long for the dogs to start barking.

"You better go see what got them up in a twist, Sir."

Professor Graham stood and walked away as Harry struggled to eat his breakfast. Eventually high heels run inside. Harry frowned and set down the bowl, just before the woman arrived his side.

"How did this happen, Harry?"

 _Doctor Bloom… so that's why Doctor Lecter had sent Dobby to wake him._

"I was looking for the spoons and Professor Graham was still asleep. The drawer fell and broke in pieces. I started to hyperventilate because I broke Professor Graham's drawer and didn't even notice that I most likely stepped on a broken piece."

"Will, can you give me a bench or chair?" Something was held over and then Harry's leg was pulled high on the bench. "Thank you. Now, Harry, let's see if there's something inside. It will hurt so take deep breaths."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the woman touch the wound.

 **–BT–**

 _ **WG's POV**_

After washing his hands and going outside to be out of earshot, Will picked his phone and rang Doctor Lecter as Doctor Bloom used his first-aid-kit to look over the boy's open foot. _He sure could handle a lot of pain._

{Good morning, Will. I am driving there as we speak to pick you two up to go visit Abigail.}

{I don't believe that's a good idea. Harry hurt himself.}

{Nothing serious, I hope?}

{He isn't complaining, but a heavy drawer fell with old porcelains and they broke in several pieces. His foot…}

{Did you stank the bleeding?} The Doctor asked, turning professional suddenly.

{Doctor Bloom is trying to get the few shards out the wound.} Will offered.

{I'll be there in… 7 minutes.}

Will hummed and returned inside, as the Doctor hung up while he most likely stepped on the gas.

"Doctor Lecter is already on the way."

Harry blushed.

"Father is going to scold me." He groaned. "I made a mess of your kitchen."

Will passed a hand through his sweaty hair. _Harry definitely had massive self-esteem issues._

"I already told you that it's an old kitchen. It's always happening with me." He argued and Doctor Bloom stayed smartly quiet at his lie.

They heard the dogs not long later and Will went outside just as Doctor Lecter parked. The man hurried to the trunk of his car and picked a doctor bag _while his massive black dog jumped out and joined Will's dogs_ , before entering with a nod at Will.

"Will."

"Doctor Lecter."

"A robe." The man suggested.

Will looked down and then hurried up the stairs. With Harry he'd completely forgotten his state of undress. When he climbed down, the Doctor had Harry's foot between both of his in a strong grip as Doctor Bloom washed her hands of the blood. Finally, a tape wrap was dressed around the foot.

"Finish your breakfast so you can take a pill." Doctor Bloom told the hiccupping boy.

"I'm not in pain." The boy argued.

"You are crying." The woman argued as Doctor Lecter straightened and approached his son, opened his eyes with two clean fingers to look into one eye and then repeated the same on the other.

"He is hyperventilating." Will argued. "He blames himself."

Doctor Lecter nodded back at Will and after cleaning his hands, set the bowl back on Harry's hands.

"Eat, Harry. If you don't want the cereals, I brought a snack and can go fetch it from the car."

Shyly Harry struggled to eat. Doctor Lecter then started gathering the drawer and the porcelains that hadn't broken up. Will joined and then picked a broom to pick the rest.

"I'll afford the broken drawer." Harry mumbled.

"I've told you already, Harry. It's an old kitchen. It falls easily." Will argued just before his phone rang. He picked it to see Jack Crawford. Will frowned, looked at Alana Broom and then at Doctor Lecter. "Did Abigail wake up?" He finally asked.

Doctor Lecter nodded as he looked through the porcelains to see which were salvageable.

"Yes, Jack Crawford wants us to visit her."

"Which is the last thing you should do." Alana Bloom argued.

Harry huffed.

"You already blame her for her father's killings. You are the last person who gets the vote, Ma'am."

Will noticed as Doctor Lecter _– who was about to reprimand Harry –_ stopped when Harry said «madam» _, as if that was his way of being respectful. Which, sure, considering last time it was a big leap._ The psychiatrist started to set the broken pieces in the garbage and the salvageable ones in the sink to wash out the blood.

"I haven't already…"

"Tell me, Madam, is Abigail a victim or a bait?"

"Most likely both."

"And you just proven my point." Harry argued. "According to my relatives my father was a drunkaholic pimp and my mother was a whore who died in a car accident that gave me the lightning scar on my forehead." Will turned towards Harry at once as he looked in the woman's general direction glassless and deadly. "By what you say that would turn me into just like them. My aunt was a stay-at-home-Mum, my Uncle was a director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills _(that he extended into the USA)_ and their son _– Cousin Dudley –_ was the most pampered person in the world. Uncle Vernon beat me every time I stepped out of tone or if I didn't perform the gardening, the cooking, the baking, the house cleaning and the clothes washing perfectly. I still have the scars on my back of his belt." A porcelain broke and Will looked at the Doctor that had just broken a plate between his hands. Will immediately approached to clean the man's wound, not commenting on his decontrol. "Uncle Vernon struck Cousin Dudley on me to be used as a punching bag. Back in England there was a game around the block. It was called Harry Hunting. I run, I get caught, I get beaten by Cousin Dudley as his gang holds me down." Will breathed through his nose so not to hurt the hands of the Doctor as he dressed up the wound. "By your point of view I'm a meek child who can't do anything for myself. A sissy."

"I didn't say that."

"I went to the same school as my parents. They were War Heroes. Died at the hands of a mass murderer who eleven years later did this to me." Harry pointed at his sight. "I lost my sight because I faced him off. Because he was killing people close to me to get to me. So I went after him. I faced him and paid the price. If I ever return to England I'll return to his arms. Because trust me that he'll find me. And yet you are saying that I'm not a victim but the one who provoked this on myself?"

 _"Harry."_ Doctor Lecter warned.

"Madam." Harry added sternly, much to Will's amusement.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So… who can guess that I used to love Alana's character and now I hate it?

If you wonder why Will doesn't tell Harry the truth: Harry is already blaming himself for a simple drawer, if he knows the truth will be even worse.

Finally: about Harry baking, taking care of dogs and even prepare himself the breakfast. My ex-blind-girlfriend did for me and herself a bowl of cereals that was her speciality. Being blind doesn't make them inutile, they just need to learn to do it in another way. I only made Harry drop the drawer because, honestly, he is not in his own house so he doesn't know the locations by memory like he'd do at Lecter's Manor.

Next chapter: **Meeting Abigail**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –The Nightmare–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,459

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–The Nightmare–**

Sunday, 21 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry walked hand in arm inside the hospital room that he had been in so many times already. He was directed into the couch and sat on.

"Hello, Abigail. I don't know if you know who we are."

"You are the men who killed my father." Abigail's voice offered.

 _Well… she was right,_ Harry supposed.

"I'm Harry, Doctor Lecter's son." He introduced. "FBI Agent is blaming you for your father's killings. Him and Doctor Bloom." Harry shrugged. "Even if you did help your father catch those girls, I don't believe for one second that you wanted to kill them. It was them or you."

"Harry." Doctor Lecter reprimanded.

"I presented myself and was respectable, Sir." Harry argued.

"Bomb drop." Professor Graham retorted pointedly.

Harry hummed.

"Going around the subject doesn't change it. Miss Abigail is still being blamed unjustly."

There was a small chuckle, followed by a whimper. Harry guessed that the girl couldn't speak and move too much with her injury.

"Thank you for being truthful, Harry. I'm Abigail, pleasure to meet you."

Harry stood and held onto the bed, hopped until he was besides the girl and offered his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Father had put me reading to you for the past week as part of my own treatment. So technically I've been by your bedside table speaking to you even if you never spoke back."

A hand grabbed Harry's and shook it.

"Well, I hope your father doesn't keep you away now that I'm awake." She agreed and Harry grinned back. "You should sit down, your foot doesn't look good."

"Yeah… I broke a drawer at Professor Graham's house this morning." Harry made an uncertain face as he looked around for the chair that should be besides the bed and then sat down. "I said I was sorry but he keeps insisting that it is always happening."

"You apologized, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Well, my father always said that you only need to apologize once. More than that and you look like you are weak."

Harry hummed.

 **–BT–**

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will shared a look with Doctor Lecter as the two teenagers immediately got along and completely ignored the two adults in the room. The Psychiatrist seemed amused at how easy Harry had gotten along with Abigail.

"Do you have any other relative besides your parents?" Harry asked. "Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles? Godparents?"

Abigail shook her head, only to then blush slightly as she realized Harry couldn't see it.

"No, I'm alone."

"Well… when I become completely alone Dr Lecter adopted me. My parents were murdered before me as well. And my relatives died half a month ago."

"I'm almost 18." Abigail argued.

"Still underage." Harry shrugged. "Technically you belong to the state now."

It was amusing how none of the two mentioned the other's obvious scars. It was like a mutual agreement.

"I guess you are right."

Harry laughed as Doctor Lecter picked a chair and approached Harry, sat before his son and pulled his foot up onto his lap. Only for the doctor to hold the foot between his hands.

"Thank you."

Doctor Lecter didn't reply, but it was obvious that Harry knew that the doctor had heard him. A Nurse entered with Abigail's lunch a while later as the two teenagers spoke as if the adults weren't there and looked at Harry's state.

"What happened to him?"

"My son wounded himself at a friend of the family's home this morning. Stepped into some broken pieces of wood."

The Nurse set Abigail's food tray on a special table for the tray and offered the girl, who nodded back. Then she moved around the bed and approached Harry, carefully she undid the wrapping and looked at Harry's wound.

"Do you feel any pain, my dear?"

"Just a sting." Harry argued. "Nothing much."

The Nurse sighed.

"I'll go get some proper tape wrap to dress the wound."

Doctor Lecter nodded thankfully, the woman left and _, when she returned,_ she redid Harry's wound. Finally she accepted Doctor Lecter's insurance card and went to fill in what she had just done in the computers.

 **–BT–**

Monday, 22 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

 _Harry walked down the corridors with several bookcases from one side and the other. He arrived the end of the corridor and entered another corridor of bookcases. It went on and on and on… until he found one book. He picked it up with a white almost-skeletal spidery-fingers hand. He walked away from the labyrinth of books through the same way he came until he arrived a small round table with one chair. He sat down with his black robe and opened the book. Harry looked at it confused. Wait… why could he see? After looking through the index with his strange finger, he found whatever it was he was looking for and then pages were passed._

 _Horcrux' Location Testing_

 _Harry frowned at the title of the chapter. Yet his dream-self kept looking through it interested. And then the strange hand started using a parchment – why a parchment? Where were the Muggle papers? The pens instead of quills? – to take notes on how to do the test. When he was satisfied, he waved his hand and the book returned to it's location._

 _Harry left the library and walked through long passageways until he arrived one room which was bare except for a circle in the middle. A ritual started being set up._

 _A black notebook's picture made of fumes showed up in the middle of the ritual circle, only for it to disappear. Harry knew where that one was. It was Tom Riddle that had pretended to be Ginny to be able to keep close to Harry._

 _A necklace with a locket showed next, with an address. Harry hurried to point it down._

 _A ring with a strange black stone. For some reason Harry didn't point down the address, satisfied with it's location._

 _The same happened when a cup with Hufflepuff's badger showed up._

 _And then when a specie of crown appeared with Hogwarts as it's address._

 _Finally a sixth figure showed up_ and miles away in another continent Harry woke up in his bed screaming.

 **–BT–**

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal woke to the sound of Harry's screaming voice. He got out of bed and went into his adopted son's bedroom, which had obviously woke up with a jump to the point of sitting upwards as he fast breathed. Hannibal approached and sat by his side, calmly soothing down the frantic teenager. At feeling someone touching him, Harry's magic started acting up. Before it could strike Hannibal though, the house-elf popped in and subdued the magic.

"Hush. It's me. You are in the United States of America. Nowhere near England." Hannibal soothed into the frantic teenager's ear.

"He's coming." Harry started gasping out over and over. "He's coming. He's coming."

Hannibal sighed and pulled the teenager into his own lap, holding him against his chest until he finally calmed down. Black stayed by the entrance on the room, looking back with narrowed eyes. When Harry finally calmed down and fell back to sleep, Black turned towards the house-elf.

"Update the wards. You Know Who might be coming to strike us."

Dobby's eyes grew scared and popped away spooked.

"Do you believe that Your Psychopath will actually follow Harry to the States?"

"If what Harry had was a vision instead of a nightmare? Then yes."

"Until we're certain Harry isn't leaving the wards." Hannibal argued and Black nodded.

"You have to tell him that yourself." Black agreed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Dobby stopped him before he could've." Hannibal set the teenager down on the bed before he got up and left the bedroom. "And you know your godson, he doesn't like being told what not to do. Principally after a nightmare."

Black groaned.

"Why did Harry have to take so much after his parents?" He grumbled.

Hannibal smiled amused but didn't reply.

 **–BT–**

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will accepted the phone call from Harry wondering why the teenager was ringing him.

{Did I wake you up?} Harry asked the moment Will accepted the call.

 _Harry had some great hearing…_

{I couldn't sleep.} Will argued. {Did something happen?}

{I had a nightmare with my attacker attacking me here.}

{Shouldn't you talk about that with your father?} Will wondered as he looked at the time, almost 8 am.

{He put me on house arrest.}

 _House arrest for one single nightmare?_

Will looked at his cellphone to see that Jack was calling him.

{Jack Crawford is calling me. It's probably a case.} Will put in and Harry hummed sadly. {Let's do this this way: take a relaxing shower, eat some breakfast and put some clothes non-suit like. Can you do that?}

{Yes.}

{By the time you are finished I'll be by the entrance to spend the day with me at my classroom or have sent someone to pick you up, if it's a case, to bring you to Abigail. Both places heavily guarded and you can feel safe against your psychopath. How does that sound?}

{It sounds great.} Harry agreed, obviously calmer. {Thank you, Professor Graham.}

Will hung-up and hurried to call Jack that had already hung-up.

{Were you asleep?}

{Talking with Harry. Did something happen?}

{A case in Trenton, New Jersey.}

Will looked at himself.

{Who do you have still in Baltimore?} He asked instead because it would take too long to go pick Harry and leave him at the psychiatrist hospital before going to the field.

{Katz is still there, why?}

{I promised Harry to pick him up and bring him to Abigail if I had a case instead of coming with me to my classroom.}

Jack hummed.

{I'll ring Katz right away.} He agreed and hung-up.

Will hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he left he had a missing call from Jack, he rang him on speaker as he dressed.

{Jack.}

{Do tell me that you didn't join me on a break his own father's orders rebellion?} Jack demanded.

Will smiled amused.

{I've no idea what you are talking about.} He lied as he finished dressing up to pick the phone. {Did he stay well?}

{Katz just rang me that she was taking him out for breakfast after helping him pick some _'normal'_ clothes.} Jack agreed grudgingly. {She said she would later take him shopping because he only has suits on his wardrobe and it was a very hard job to find something _'normal'_.}

Will snorted and picked the phone taking it out the speaker.

{I'll owe her one.} He agreed. {And if Doctor Lecter rings you: you know nothing of Harry leaving the house.}

Jack groaned loud.

{Just tell me why you are helping the boy disobey your own psychiatrist before I enter the crime scene and start worrying over something else.}

{Harry had a nightmare about the man who got him blind. As in that exact same location.}

Jack huffed.

{I'll tell Katz to put a security man with the teenagers for the boy's mental stability.}

{Thank you.} Will agreed as he entered the car.

{Now come here.}

Will hung-up and started the engine.

 **–BT–**

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

"Agent Katz, thank you for this."

"Don't worry. It's the way that I also eat something." The woman argued with a smile in her voice.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he heard the woman's phone start to vibrate before it would ring, he picked his toast instead.

"Your phone." He put in before her phone started ringing. "I have higher senses." He explained at feeling the stare.

"You can hear the vibration?" Harry nodded. "That's a great trick." She offered {Katz. … I'm with him right now. … I will, Sir. … Of course.} The woman stored her mobile phone. "Crawford checking if I had already picked you up."

"Father will have all of our heads." Harry put in. "He even somehow managed to persuade Snuffles that today we couldn't leave."

"How about we stop by that cloth store just besides this diner before we go visit Abigail?" Agent Katz offered. "It looks to have male and female clothes, we can buy Abigail a kerchief. What do you think?"

Harry nodded and when they finished, they went into the shop. After a couple t-shirts and jeans being tried on _– with the Muggle woman making a description of the stamp on the t-shirts –_ they finally left with clothes for Harry and Abigail. They arrived Abigail's new hospital room and Harry was sat on a chair as the woman went to fetch something. Harry picked one of the bags, the one with staples on top and offered in Abigail's direction.

"We bought this for you. It was meant just to be some kerchiefs but Agent Katz found several clothes that she thought you'd like. They still have the tag, whatever you don't like you just say so that we trade it."

"Thank you, Harry." Abigail agreed and took the bag, opening the staples. "Do you know why the kerchiefs?"

"I know that you are hurt in the neck, so I suppose that you want to hide it."

Abigail hummed and Harry could hear her pick something.

"The kerchiefs are great." She offered and Harry guessed that she had just put one on. "And your own clothes are great as well."

"Next time you'll come with me to help me choose." He offered.

"It's a deal." She agreed and they heard the door open. "What is it?"

"I'm Fishburne. Agent Katz told me to warn you two that I'll be guarding the room from the outside." The man argued before the door closed.

Abigail groaned as Harry stuttered.

"They could at the least pretend not to be guarding me."

"It's my fault." Harry argued and could feel Abigail's stare. "Nightmare and Professor Graham must have told Agent Katz to make feel safe."

"Oh… do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to talk about something else?" Harry blushed. "Any possibility is fine by me." She added.

"Well… what do you want to follow in university?" He asked instead.

"Let me see…"

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Safe House**

~Isys


	8. Chapter VII –Safe House–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,290

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **–Safe House–**

Monday, 22 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry accepted the phone call from Doctor Lecter.

{Sir.}

{When did you leave?}

Harry frowned confused at the question.

{Early morning.}

"You arrived here at 9.30." Abigail offered.

{Around a quarter to 9 maybe earlier, Sir.} Harry amended. {Why?} Harry could hear the older breath relieved, which made him tense. {Don't tell me that He really came?}

{Harry…}

{Dobby, Hedwig and Snuffles…?}

{Will live.}

Harry entered into overdrive. He felt Abigail steal the mobile phone from him.

{It's Abigail, Sir. Harry doesn't look so good. … We have a security guard outside the room. … Very well, I'll tell him} Abigail hung-up and walked away, opening the door. "Doctor Lecter just rang, there was an attack at his home. The threat on Young Lecter is real."

"I'll warn the entrance." Fishburne agreed.

The door closed again and then Abigail was besides Harry, taking hold of his wrists.

"Can you focus on me?"

"I-m-tryin'." He mumbled, unable to pronounce a single word.

Abigail obviously tried to think of something to help him.

"The books you read to me. What were they about?"

"Wha…?"

"Romance, thriller, adventure…"

"Ah… fairy-tales. Why?" He asked confused.

"What did they talk about?"

Harry frowned and did his best to recapitulate until finally he found himself under control.

"Did you just use fairy-tales as a way to calm me down?"

"You spent days reading them to me while I was in the coma, I gambled that you would remember them on automatic." Abigail agreed. "Do you have Will Graham's phone number?"

"It's under Professor Graham's name." Harry agreed.

Harry heard Abigail clicking on his mobile phone's touchscreen and then he heard the ringing sound of a call being made. That she offered him and Harry picked it on automatic.

{I'm just about to leave, Harry.}

{Ring my father.}

{Why?}

{ _He_ is in the States.}

There was a moment where Harry just knew Professor Graham frowned before a groan.

{I'll send someone to check your house, but I'm picking you and Abigail up.}

{Snuffles stayed behind… Father said he'd live…} Harry forced himself to say and felt Abigail taking hold of his free hand in a show of support.

Professor Graham groaned and Harry heard him talk with someone on his side.

"The Lecter's house was struck. Can one of ours go check it or is it out of our jurisdiction? … Thank you." {Jack Crawford is going there with Katz right now. Warn Abigail that I'm picking you two up. I'm bringing you two to my place, hopefully your Killer doesn't know about our friendship.}

{Ok.} Professor Graham hung-up. "Professor Graham will pick us up to take to his house in Wolf Trap Virginia. He said to tell you so you'd come as well. Probably to not leave me alone in the safe place."

"I'll get my bag ready." Abigail agreed. "And don't worry. They'll find him."

"That's what I fear."

 **–BT–**

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal nodded at Jack as he arrived with his trio of inspectors. The three immediately starting to look around at the mess that Harry's Killer had done.

"I should have trusted Harry's instincts." Hannibal put in towards Jack. "Did you have a say with the bodyguard?"

"I thought he'd feel safer with one after the nightmare. It didn't even pass through my mind that the man would really strike or I'd have left someone outside your house."

Hannibal nodded as he stared at Harry's tutor laying deceased form on the living room of his house.

"I didn't tell Harry the extreme." He put in and Jack nodded.

"Will is taking him and Abigail away until it's safer." Jack agreed and Hannibal nodded, understanding where exactly the other meant.

 **–BT–**

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Professor Graham arrived the hospital room as Harry did his best not to enter into another frantic.

"I have two free bedrooms at home. Harry has already claimed one as his and I've been cleaning the second in my free times for you, Abigail." The Muggle offered. "I hope you won't mind dogs?"

"I always wanted one but my father…"

"Professor Graham has a whole pack of them."

"I'm certain I'll love them." The teenage girl agreed.

Harry was offered an arm and walked to the car, where they drove away. Halfway Harry accepted the phone call.

{Sir.}

{The vet rust rang: Snuffles is patched up and good as new.} Doctor Lecter offered and Harry breathed relieved. {And I healed Dobby myself at a fellow friend's clinic. He is on serum and getting some blood transfusion _– hopefully he has the same blood-type as humans –_ and no one is going to make questions. They think he is a Dwarf who did some massive face reconstruction.}

Harry snorted and felt Professor Graham's look through the backway mirror.

{Professor Graham is driving us at the moment.}

{Do you need me to bring you clothes?}

{Better not, Sir. He has probably put trackers on all of my belongings. Madam Katz bought me some clothes earlier, but no underwear.}

{I'll pass by a store and buy us both several packages.} Doctor Lecter agreed. {And, Harry?} Harry hummed. {I'm glad you disobeyed me. I don't like not having the upper hand but your killer is obviously one that even if I can understand mentally he has other options that I cannot even fathom at taking into account.}

{He is good in what he does.} Harry agreed. {He has been killing people for five decades. I'm just the only one who he failed.}

Harry heard the sound of barks and then the car parked.

"May I, Harry?" Harry nodded and offered the mobile phone forward to which Professor Graham took the mobile phone. {Doctor Lecter. We just arrived.}

Harry and Abigail left the car and Harry walked in the house's direction, opening the front door and immediately the amount of dogs jumped on him. He kneeled down as Abigail chuckled and while the heap of dogs demanded to be the one petted. A meow made Harry move his hands lower and pick up his kitty, before he stood and entered with Abigail.

"Don't tell my father, but Professor Graham took the cat in because of me. So technically the cat is mine." Harry explained and guided the girl up the stairs. "Boys, down!" He ordered and the dogs descended the stairs. "This is the master bedroom: Professor Graham's." He signalled towards a door by their side and Abigail hummed affirmatively. "Now there's two doors. This is the one I used last time, which means that this one will be yours." Harry added and opened the last door.

Abigail gasped and entered the room.

"It's… perfect!" She struggled to speak for Harry's sake.

"Girly room?" Harry wondered from the entrance as his kitty purred in his arms.

"Teenage girl room." Abigail amended and Harry snorted at the difference, while he heard the teen girl open some doors. "Professor Graham apparently has already bought me clothes himself."

"He blames himself for you being an orphan, so he feels responsible for you." Harry put in.

"You really don't have a filter." Abigail put in amused, making Harry blush. "I like it, but you need to be careful who you don't show a filter to. Most people would take advantage of."

Harry nodded and Abigail left the room again, closing the door after herself.

"Want to see how my room is or do we go downstairs?"

"We can check." Abigail agreed and the two entered.

Harry approached his bed and sat down, groaning at his feet wound. Only to hear Abigail snort.

"What is it?"

"The cat's litter box is inside the private veranda of your room." The girl put in. "There's even a cat bed and a dog bed big enough to fit a massive bear."

"Snuffles is big like a bear. My guide-dog." Harry put in. "Professor Graham must have added them to my room after my last visit."

"So Doctor Lecter couldn't argue over them sleeping in your room." The girl agreed. "You hurt your feet, didn't you? When you kneeled down to pet the dogs earlier." She added.

Harry blushed.

"That obvious?" Abigail joined his side and helped him up. "Sorry."

"You need to tell us when it hurts." The girl argued and helped him leave the room and descend the stairs where they could hear Professor Graham talking on the phone. "Do you have pain pills?" Abigail asked.

Professor Graham stopped whatever conversation he was having, only to then huff.

"You worsened your injury, didn't you?" The Muggle asked Harry, who nodded shyly. {I'll ring you later, Doctor. I have to locate where I keep my painless pills. Harry forgot he couldn't overuse his leg.} The man put in before he hung-up. "He told me to tell you that you should know better."

Harry turned deep red as he was sat down on the couch. Finally a glass was set on his hand and a Muggle pill on the other hand.

"I'll need to eat something, it's been a few hours."

"I'll go set up lunch. You take it." Harry obeyed and drank the water to gulp it down, before returning the empty glass of water. "Is there anything you don't like, Abigail?" Professor Graham asked as he moved into the kitchen side of the room.

"I'm not picky, Sir." Abigail argued.

"Do you understand screentouch cellphones?" Professor Graham asked and the girl hummed affirmatively. "Then see if you can teach Harry how to tell the time. There has to be a mode for it to spell the time. If not then I'll buy him a new watch that actually tells the time when clicked on."

Embarrassed, Harry heard Abigail play with his mobile phone.

"Is that an owl?" Abigail asked when Professor Graham set a plate on Harry's lap, after taking the cat away from it.

Harry raised his arm, to which an owl's wings were heard flying inside _– probably through an open window –_ and set on his forearm. Immediately the owl beaked at Harry's hair affectionately.

"Harry?" Professor Graham asked.

"White with black marks?" Harry wondered and the man hummed affirmatively. "Hedwig. In England it was legal to keep a pet owl, I had her before the accident. She must have followed me here after the attack at Lecter Manor."

Harry heard the sound of a mobile phone being touched and then of a call being made.

{Have you shopped the clothes yet? … Buy a bird stand and get owl food.} Professor Graham put in. {Yes, your son's owl just flew here by itself.} Hedwig hooted angrily and Harry hushed her. {No, there's no blood on it and it looks unharm.}

"Go upstairs to my room." Harry whispered to Hedwig who took flight and left through the same window she'd most likely entered through, before he started eating. "She must have escaped before He arrived and tracked me here." Harry offered to Professor Graham.

"I'll set up it's stand in the veranda of your room so your father doesn't argue." Professor Graham agreed. "Hedwig looks to be a very faithful and intelligent pet." He offered and Harry smiled back.

"She is my motherly sister. My first ever gift. I was 11… I mean my parents must have gotten me gifts but I don't remember because I was a baby."

"Your aunt and uncle never gave you gifts?" Professor Graham asked as they ate.

"Once gave me an old teddy bear plushy, missing one eye. An hour later Cousin Dudley was making such a fit that it was taken from me and given to him. And the old toys that I was allowed to play that once belonged to Cousin Dudley don't exactly count. Nor the dog treats that Aunt Marge once gave me one Christmas – Uncle Vernon's sister who I was forced to call Aunt even though she is nothing to me… actually, the only time she was nice to me was when she taught me how to take care of Snuffles while being blind and it literally freaked me out. She is a bulldog breeder back in England, which means that I don't support small dogs because she would incite her dogs to bite me." Harry blushed at hearing Abigail gasp. "I'm doing it again, aren't I? Talking without a filter?"

"Have you told Doctor Lecter of this?" Professor Graham asked instead of answering.

"Some of it."

"When he returns, I want you to tell him the full story." Harry opened his mouth to argue that it would mean a travel to England for the doctor but closed his mouth again as that would be outing the Doctor to the police officer trying to arrest him. "I mean it, Harry. What you suffered under your relatives is called abuse and as your psychiatrist your adoptive father has to deal with it's side-effects."

"Bu…"

"Doctor Lecter already knew how you were when he took you in." The Professor argued. "You know him better than I do. When he adopted you he had already done a full psychoanalyze of you. You were already his patient."

Harry sighed and nodded. _Aunt Marge was so dead if Doctor Lecter ever went to Europe…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Copycat's Gift**

~Isys


	9. Pissed Author Note

To any of you who has been bad-mouthing me and talking on several of my fanfics about my lack of Natural English language and about how the fic in particular needs to be better?

.

Each of the fucking things you mention are in the fucking warnings!

Not to fucking mention: I'm not a Native English Speaker.

I'm fucking Portuguese!

.

Not to fucking mention that I don't get fucking paid to post a new chapter every day but I do it because I love when readers run to read and review/ favourite/ follow my fics

I'm fucking sick and I still get myself fucking out of bed into an old laptop that sometimes the keyboard won't even work so I can bloody post the fics my readers beg me too.

Someone coming on every fic reviewing about imaginary problems?

It makes me regret even posting anything in the first fucking place!

.

And if I fucking block you then do not use another penname to leave another review and then bother mentioning the name of the blocked person!

~Isys

Ps: sorry to anyone who has nothing to do with this


	10. Chapter VIII –Copycat's Gift–

**Major Character Death  
**

* * *

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,572

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **–Copycat's Gift–**

Monday, 23 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Eventually the doctor arrived. Professor Graham met him at the doors and went to help at carrying the owl's stage and food upstairs into Harry's room, before the doctor approached and kneeled before Harry. His leg was pulled up and easily and swiftly his bandages were undone.

"You reopened your wound." Doctor Lecter reprimanded and Harry blushed. "Thank you, Abigail. You can walk away if you don't like blood."

"My father took me out to hunt a stag once. I was the one cutting it, so I can stomach a lot." The girl argued. "Harry took a painless pill and ate lunch."

Doctor Lecter hummed before Harry could smell the disinfectant being set up.

"Sir…" Harry started to argue.

"You can handle pain but you are telling me that you can't stomach the cure?" The doctor argued, making Harry blush. "Want Abigail to hold your hand?"

Before Harry could reply already Abigail had grabbed his hand and then the disinfectant touched his open wound. He whimpered but struggled not to fist his hand, so not to hurt Abigail. When the doctor was satisfied, the tape wrap was reapplied around his foot and a puff was put under his leg to keep it up.

"Do you want anything?" Abigail offered soothingly.

"Tea." Harry agreed. "Give me Skele-Gro for all I care, anything is better than alcohol on an open wound."

Doctor Lecter chuckled and stood.

"I'll set you up some tea." The man agreed. "Although I fear that I don't have any Skele-Gro in my doctor bag." He added teasingly and Harry groaned.

"What's a Skele-Gro?" Abigail wondered.

"It's something you take to help the bones grow faster after they are broken." Harry quickly half-lied.

"Which obviously isn't the case of Harry right now."

"Does it taste bad?" Abigail asked as the Doctor walked to the kitchen by the side of the room and started heating up water.

"Ever tried piss? It probably even tastes better than Skele-Gro. Not to mention the pain of the bones growing. Although, super-effective."

Harry didn't need to look to know that Abigail smiled. Professor Graham climbed back down.

"Hedwig's corner is set down." The Muggle offered. "It is already sleeping."

"With her head under her wing?" Harry wondered.

"No, why?"

"Then she is faking it." He retorted, making Abigail chuckle.

"Why would've it…?"

"Your dogs are It or He and She?" Harry offered with a smirk.

There's a long silence and then Professor Graham run up the stairs. A mug was set in Harry's hands carefully, who held it in between both hands because of the too hot.

"Two spoons of sugar. Already mixed." Doctor Lecter offered and Harry nodded his head thankfully. "Do you want one as well, Abigail?"

"There's no need, sir."

Professor Graham returned downstairs and Abigail started laughing.

"Let me guess, she did her did on your veranda?" Harry asked.

"I had the veranda doors open. She scratched my curtains."

"I'm sorry, but Hedwig can tell when someone is being mean to her. Just like dogs sense when their owner don't like someone."

"We'll buy you new ones." Doctor Lecter put in. "You can go work. I'll watch over them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Professor Graham approached to hold Harry's shoulder before the man left.

"He started a new case today." Harry pointed out before sipping from his drink.

"And add to that our home's strike and he has his hands full." Doctor Lecter agreed. "Still I'm glad he brought you two here. Even if he is a teacher at the FBI Academy, technically no one would ponder on us going to stay at a patient's house."

"It's secure and hidden enough." Abigail agreed.

 _Yet, Voldemort had ways to tell where Harry was._

 **–BT–**

 ** _HL's POV_**

"The nightmare… how did He know?" Hannibal asked and Harry raised his head from where he was reading a book.

"Abigail?"

"Just climbed to go take a shower."

"He did some kind of spell that tracked me down. He didn't do it on purpose, but He now knows how to track me down because of it."

Hannibal hummed.

"The good part of us coming out here into the middle of nowhere is that M can be used and no one for miles to see it."

"M as in Murder?" Harry argued and Hannibal smiled.

"Do you want me to do it? To catch Him?"

The boy stayed quiet for a real long time and then:

"I don't want to eat Him. He is rotten." Hannibal smirked and Harry approached, offering a pen and paper. "I need you to write a series of objects and addresses. I just looked up in my books that I had brought along. I know what His weakness is."

Hannibal accepted the objects and wrote down without argument. When he finished, Hedwig flew in, accepted the letter and then flew off.

"What is a Horcrux?" Hannibal asked once the owl disappeared from view.

"According to the book you bought me on Sentient Magic to help with my Sight, it is soul magic. You kill someone and your soul is splinted in pieces, you pick a piece and put it in an object." Hannibal hummed. "I'm one."

Hannibal looked back at the boy, at his son, and then his eyes narrowed.

"How do we take it from you?"

"Death."

"Harry!"

"No listen to me. If He is the one doing it…"

"If. There's no certainty."

"What else do you want to do? To let Him be immortal?"

Hannibal wanted to glare at the boy, but the young teenager wouldn't see it.

"Tell me as much as you can as how magic works. How He really kills. I need to have all the varieties."

Harry touched around until he found a chair, sat down and rose up his leg, only for Hannibal to pull it onto his own lap. Hannibal picked a free notebook and started taking notes of everything his son could spare on how this psychopath worked, His abilities and favourite spells and modes of actions. Because everyone had a pattern and a weakness.

 _Hobbs had been Abigail and this Wizard would've be His desire for immortality._

Hannibal looked up at Harry as he spoke. His blank eyes looking into nowhere in particular. An idea starting to strike Hannibal.

 **–BT–**

Thursday, 26 September 2013

 ** _WG's POV_**

Few days later and they finally locating the Angel Maker, Will arrived home tired. Only to see the front door open and his dogs growling in the grounds instead of inside. Will grabbed his gun immediately and set it into place. Then he saw Abigail in PJs showing by the door worried.

"Neither Harry nor Doctor Lecter are inside." The girl argued, obviously having woken up because of the dogs.

"Get inside and ring Jack immediately."

Abigail nodded and closed the front door. Will followed the growls, only for then to hear them turn into a whine and they started howling in grief. Will run faster. What he found was something he hadn't expected. Doctor Lecter was kneeling on the floor with Harry's body on the floor before him, while applying CPR over and over on the boy.

"Come on, Harry! Come back!" Doctor Lecter growled, obviously refusing to accept that the boy he was trying to revive was as pale as ghost and way beyond being reawaken.

"Doctor Lecter." Will started to argue, but the good doctor seemed unable to hear him. "Hannibal!"

Will's psychiatrist looked up and Will could see the anguish in the usually stoic man. Will approached.

"Come on. You can see the signs better than I can. He's been gone for too long."

Hannibal looked down at the body he was trying to bring back, took a deep breath and then restarted.

"No. I'm not going to lose you too. I already lost Mischa. I refuse to lose you as well."

It was then that something magical happened. Harry woke up and took a deep breath. Hannibal choked and Will stepped forward to take over on the guiding the boy through it, obviously realizing that the man couldn't stay focused long enough to do it. Eventually the dogs growled and, as Harry breathed in and out in a semi-sitting position, people running was heard in trees.

"We're in here." Will called and Jack was fast to join their side, only to see Harry's state. "He needs medical attention. He wasn't breathing for too long but Hannibal refused to give up on him."

Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller joined their sides and Zeller nodded, approaching and started to take a look into Harry's blind eyes and to exam him as Katz called for medical support on the phone.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Will looked at Hannibal who wouldn't take his eyes out of Harry for one second.

"I woke up to hear struggling." The man gasped out and Will could practically see it. Harry struggling against his killer as the man pulled him out of bed and out the house and away, before he used his owns hands to suffocate the boy to death. "Will!" Hannibal snapped and Will was pulled from his imagination to see Harry freaking out and in his unconscious sitting-self to struggle away from Will's side. An obvious hand wound on the boy's neck starting to show itself.

"There were step marks going that way." Will offered and Katz and Price nodded, taking their guns and hurrying to them to track the monster down.

 _The question was, why hadn't the dogs track him down? Will had heard them growl at the sociopath. Why hadn't they strike?_

"Will, do you have something for me?" Jack asked as the paramedics arrived.

"I fear that Harry's psychopath is already dead." Hannibal looked immediately back as the paramedics put Harry in a gurney with Zeller's help and started to wheel him away into the ambulance. "Sure, I taught my pack of dogs to don't hurt people… but they didn't track after the enemy. None of them have blood on their teeth. Nothing. And they see Harry as their pup. They **_would've_** strike."

"How did he enter your house, pass by them and got Harry out the house and all the way here if Harry struggled without your pack of mutts reacting." Jack agreed. "They were drugged." Will nodded and Jack sighed. "We'll have to test them before it fully leaves their systems. I promise you that they'll all return in one piece." Jack promised and Will's lips thinned, before he accepted and with Hannibal walking besides him Will guided the dogs back home to be transported for testing while the black man run after the other two.

Once they were technically alone, Will finally asked.

"Was Mischa your wife?" He wondered.

Hannibal looked back surprised.

"What?"

"You said that name when trying to revive Harry. When you refused to let him go."

"Mischa… Mischa was my baby sister. … She died during the war. … When I was a teenager."

Will looked at Hannibal who obviously hadn't realized what he had said, before they looked ahead where an animal truck had already arrived. One by one his dogs were put inside into the animal cages and then taken away. Abigail run to them and joined them _– already in some proper clothes –_ tears in her eyes.

"An ambulance took Harry away and…"

"It's okay. Harry is okay." Will offered and the teen girl nodded in tears. "Come, let's get into my car and follow Harry. This time you'll be the one holding his hand."

The girl scoffed, only to hiccup. They arrived the hospital that Harry had been taken-to and Will let Abigail hurry inside, but took hold onto Hannibal's wrist when he started to leave the car and the other looked back.

"Yes, Will?"

"Whatever happens in there: it's not your fault, Hannibal."

Hannibal looked back surprised and then he smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Will."

Will nodded and the doctor left, closing both his and Abigail's doors, before he hurried inside after the teenager girl. Will sighed and drove to Baltimore to join in the tracking of the assassin. Even if Harry had woken up, there was no way that that long not breathing didn't have side-effects. The boy could even stay the rest of his life in comatose because his brain had lost part of its' abilities as it had stayed too long dead. Will sighed, arrived the FBI Academy and parked, only to hit the steering wheel and finally allow his own emotions to take the best of himself. A knock on his window, made him stop crying and he opened the door to see Katz.

"You have to see this. The Copycat just struck."

"Now?"

The woman sent an apologetic look and took a paper napkin from her bag and offered back. Will cleansed himself, not even going to pretend _– the woman had literally seen him have a fit –_ and then followed her inside.

"Very well. Why aren't we heading to the crime scene? And how are you certain?"

"Because there was DNA under Harry's fingernails, Zeller swapped some before the paramedics took the boy away. The body is an exact match." Will frowned at Katz's answer. "You have to _see_ it." She added rather enigmatic.

Will entered his own classroom uncertain, only to see why she said that. On the exact same seat where Harry had once sat to listen to his classroom a naked death-like white-skinned body was entrailled in itself until it formed an eye. With only a green cloth to hide the person's head in the middle. In the irises' location.

"Harry's sight."

The rest of the group looked back.

"He stole Young Lecter's sight, so the Copycat took His sight away in return."

"He turned him into Harry's eyes." Will agreed with a smile.

"But in a way that even in death he can't see." Price argued and signalled a flask by the side. "His eyes. The Copycat cut them out in a precise precision for no scarring." Will nodded, being able to see it as it was done. "Only to then burn the irises with a match or a lighter. Almost exactly like the boy's scar."

Will scoffed.

"Either Harry ever wakes or not, he has been avenged."

"The question is why the Copycat would bother doing it." Jack argued.

Will smiled.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him when you catch him why he decided to give the boy his honour back."

"You think this is honour?" Jack argued angrily, pointing to the body set into an eye format.

"To our Copycat, it is." Will retorted, watching Harry in its location and being able to look back and smile cheekily as he was caught watching Will's class without permission. "This was a gift." Will added as a tear fell down one eye as he looked at the teenager.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I hope I made it obvious that the one that Will is seeing is one of his visions. He can see a seeing-Harry in the location of Voldie's dead body

Then which of you realized that there's 3(three) bedrooms in the house: one for Harry, one for Abigail and the Master Bedroom. Where does Hannibal sleep?

Next chapter: **Rita Skeeter's warning of the Muggle Mind Healer, aka the Sociopath**

~Isys


	11. Chapter IX –Rita Skeeter's warning

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,619

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **–Rita Skeeter's warning of the Muggle Mind Healer, aka the Sociopath–**

Friday, 27 September 2013

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal accepted the newspaper from Hedwig and the owl flew into the back of Abigail's chair who was sleeping next to Harry, half siting half laying over the bed as she held his hand.

 _Harry Potter defeats You Know Who_

 _This time is for real. This time we even have a body to prove it. As you can see in the picture a Muggle Sociopath took his hands on the enemy of our world. A Sociopath who is the legal Guardian of our Boy Who Lived._

 _Yes, my dear readers. Our blind Chosen One was taken in the Americas after we all turned our back on him, only for the boy to turn towards his legal Guardian and asked for back-up. And the Muggle turned creative. According to the Muggle Auror who can see through killer's personalities with his imagination, this was a gift to Harry Potter. A way of granting him his sight back. Because we all know that none of us did._

 _When I myself asked the American Aurors over this being in the Muggles jurisdiction, they said that earlier that week Harry himself had owled them a list of objects that they were told to destroy. This objects, my dear readers, were Horcruxes. The You Know Who's own soul had been splinted into pieces. Harry found out what they were, even though he is blind, and told the Aurors how to deal with them. The Aurors claimed that after dealing them, when they went to talk with our dear Harry, the boy said that when the You Know Who – not if, my dear readers – would've die, that if the Muggle Aurors would get to him first then that the Aurors had no jurisdiction. The only thing that the American Aurors can do is erase anything magic in the case so the Muggle Aurors don't realize it._

 _And the Muggles are good in what they do. They have already realized the You Know Who's origins. Tom Riddle was his name, my dear readers. A Halfblood born in an orphanage in London during the Muggle II World War… during Grindelwald's War._

 _And you know the worst? I did some digging of my own, Professor Dumbledore was the one who turned this boy into the II Worst Dark Lord of all history. He closed all the doors to this boy. Claimed him as a Muggleborn, even though he knew he was a Halfblood. We all can assume, my dear readers, that Professor Dumbledore has a lot to deal with. After all – it was his fault one boy turned into the worst Killer in the whole Wizardry World and the other boy got blinded and then taken in by the Killer who saved all of us from perdition._

 _Even if obviously a Sociopath, the Muggle Mind Healer has saved all of us, what means that we owe him a great deal, since not even Purebloods had the stomach to face You Know Who like this Muggle did. He may be a Muggle, but he has shown more courage than many of us. Remember this, my dear readers, when you are walking down the streets and pass through Muggles, one of them might be strong enough to defeat you even without magic of his/her own. We better not provoke them, after all the Salem's Witch Fire wasn't that long ago. And if one Muggle with his bare hands defeated the Worst Wizard of all time? What can we do against their weapons?_

 _To anyone wanting to make this Muggle pay for what he did? Remember this. You strike one, there's ten more for each one of us._

 _Article written by_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Hannibal smirked and folded the newspaper, hiding it in his suitcase. Hannibal looked again to his son. The doctors had reprimanded him, reminded him of all his studies and how someone that long clinically dead could never really fully revive. Yet Hannibal hadn't been ready to give up on him. Harry had promised him that if he'd be hit with the death curse from the You Know Who then he could be revived. And even as Hannibal had struggled to keep that from happening… when the Dark Lord had turned his wand on Hannibal the boy had jumped on the way, saving Hannibal's life. Hannibal had immediately called for Dobby and ordered him to hold the Dark Lord's body still. The other had struggled and try to tell the house-elf to stop, even command it of him, but the house-elf had argued that his Master had told him that he now belonged to Master Harry Potter-Lecter and Dobby was a good house-elf and did what his Masters told him to. Hannibal smiled as he remembered the pure horror in the red eyes as Hannibal took his eyes out with precise precision. Only when his master piece had been finished, had Hannibal ordered Dobby to bring him with the Dark Lord into Will's classroom, where he then proceeded to put the pillow on his head in a way he couldn't breath and by the time he'd be found he'd be dead and then set him in the exact seat of Will's classroom and in that exact same position. Will would be the one to locate him and when he did, he would know what this was. Only when Hannibal was happy with how it looked did he told the house-elf to clean the Wizard of all fingerprints that Hannibal might have left behind and then bring him back to Harry, only Harry was still blacked out when the two arrived and the dogs were growling having woken up and were trying to protect the boy's dead body to the best of their abilities…

Hannibal looked at the door at a knock, to see Will himself.

"Still unconscious?"

"The Doctors said he spent too long unconscious." Hannibal argued, looking back at his son. "That I should have remembered that after a certain amount of time that there's no going back."

"I tried to tell you that myself." Will agreed. "That's when you evoked your sister's name."

"I don't remember." Hannibal argued. "I entered into overdrive. I can't remember anything and I have to admit that the last time that happened was when my sister died." He pointed out and Will approached. "Thank you for being here with me."

"If not for the reasons, it was kind of nice to see you not thinking and not having all the variables in the palm of your hand for once."

Hannibal scoffed and then frowned confused at the batman backpack he was being offered.

"Will?"

"I passed by your house. The killer was caught by the Copycat Killer. His name was Tom Riddle. I packed clothes for you to change."

Hannibal accepted it thankfully and looked at Harry.

"If he wakes…"

"I'll call you, now go take a shower and change." Will agreed and Hannibal smiled thankfully, before he left the room. Only to hear Will actually argue with the owl. "This is an hospital. You can't be here. If Animal Protection gets hear that Harry has a pet owl, you'll be taken away by force!"

Hannibal chuckled at actually hearing the owl hoot back, before he walked to a nurse, who guided him to the patient's bathroom to be able to take a shower.

 **–BT–**

 ** _STS's POV_**

Severus entered the Muggle Hospital, bypassed the Muggles and entered the hospital room where Lily's son was laid down. He immediately hit the male Muggle with a sleeping spell, which had been too easy to accomplish and to think that Rita Skeeter had been so adamant on warning people against facing the brat's legal Guardian. Severus took the Muggle teenage girl out of the seat beside the hospital bed, laying her on the couch beside Potter's legal Guardian and approached the brat, starting to check on him. After a full check-up spell he groaned when he read how long the boy had been clinically dead.

"Step away from my son, Wizard!" A deadly calm voice that reminded Severus too much of his Lord, made him turn to see a man by the doorway of the bedroom. "Who are you and what have you done to Abigail and Will?"

 _Will? That Muggle hadn't been the legal Guardian?_

Severus turned his wand on the Muggle, but the other avoided the spell and jumped over the bed, took hold onto Severus' wrist and twisted it around, forcing him to release the wand.

"Do I need to call my house-elf to tell him to make you answer me?" The Muggle Sociopath demanded.

 _He had a house-elf? A Muggle with a house-elf?_

"I'm Professor Severus Snape. I taught Potter Potions in Hogwarts School."

"Why are you here, Professor Snape?" The Muggle asked and his foreigner accent become obvious.

"Potter's mother Lily was once my best friend. I read the newspaper and then heard that he had been hospitalized, I've come to see where I can help with my magical healing ability." Severus explained. The Muggle looked at him for a real long time and then freed his wrist, picking the parchment instead. "That's the result of the check-up spell I just…"

"I'm a Doctor. Do you know what that means? Or do I need to use the Wizardry version like I had to do with my son's private tutor?"

"My father was Muggle." Severus argued.

The Muggle looked back at him and then down at the parchment.

"Here says nothing about the Dark Lord's Horcrux having been inside Harry until Harry jumped before the killing curse."

Severus looked at the boy and then at the Muggle.

"May I do another check-up spell? This time on his soul?"

The Muggle nodded, so Severus leaned down and picked his wand. His wrist hurt him but he forced himself to apply the spell and another parchment showed up. The Muggle took hold onto Severus' wrist, took the wand away and then held Severus' hand with one hand and arm with the other. Before Severus could ask what the other was doing, his wrist was twitched into place and did it hurt!

"Can house-elves do those spells? Or it's just Wizards?" The Muggle asked as he looked through the parchment.

"If properly taught… my house-elves can, but I also taught them how to differentiate potions by colour and smell and even names of ingredients."

The Muggle nodded.

"I'll start teaching Dobby about medical procedures then." He agreed. "What does this mean? Which soul stayed in Harry's body."

Severus accepted the parchment and quickly read it, to realize that the Horcrux had merged itself with Potter's when he was a baby and that was why he could speak to snakes. At the bottom it was written that a ninth of the soul was dead.

Severus looked at the Muggle to be sure the other wouldn't break his wrist again, then grabbed his wand and performed a spell on Potter. Over his head showed a white-ish smoke.

"It's just Potter's soul." Severus offered. "Can I start to check him up?"

"Do you need my permission?" The Muggle asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"No, but I do not fancy to end like the Dark Lord."

A smirk showed on the Muggle's face and it almost made Severus shiver. Rita Skeeter had been right. This Muggle was as scary as the Dark Lord. The simple fact he managed to do what he did without any magic at all in itself was scary enough.

"First tell me what you done to Will and Abigail."

"Sleeping spell." Severus replied and the Muggle Sociopath looked at the two sleeping on the corner of the room and then back. "So I could heal Potter back to full health, Mr…"

"Doctor Lecter." The Muggle argued. "Do what you must, but keep me informed, I want to know exactly how my son is."

Severus bowed his head, having dealt with the Dark Lord enough times to know how to act around someone like this. He looked at the Muggle female as Dr Lecter approached her to set her into a better position for her neck and noticed her neck wound. Severus opened his bag and took out a balm.

"I brew this myself. What caused her wound?"

"A knife through the neck from behind by her biological father."

Severus opened the balm's lid and offered.

"Small quantities. You can't heal too much or the Muggles will suspect, but will help her stop feeling pain and make it less noticeable."

Dr Lecter looked at the balm for a real long time and then pulled Potter's blankets out the way until Severus saw a cast around the boy's leg and foot.

"He stepped into broken porcelain and opened his whole foot. He didn't have any stitches. He can handle the pain, but whines like a baby when I disinfect it."

Severus nodded and set the balm in the doctor, who approached his other adopted child. Severus undid the cast and looked at Potter's wound.

"I have to spell a potion into his stomach. He has an infection. Most likely because of the coma." Severus warned and the Doctor nodded, not arguing. The Wizard picked a potion from his bag and quickly spelled the potion into Potter's stomach, before he magically checked inside the foot for any open wound or latch. When certain, he turned towards the Muggle that had just finished applying the balm on the female's neck. "I'm going to close the wound before I concentrate on his brain."

Dr Lecter nodded and Severus started. Even though the Dark Lord was dead, Severus felt as if was in that same room. Only it wasn't his Lord, it was a Muggle who had taken Potter in and decided to protect him instead of killing people just because. When Severus was done and started on the head, the Muggle started applying the balm carefully. Obvious careful to not apply too much to make it believable. Muggle yes, but he obviously understood enough how the Wizardry way worked.

"What is it?" Doctor Lecter asked and Severus looked up at him.

"I am not certain if he is all back. I believe it is better to use Legilimency _– the act of… «mind-read» another human being –_ to try to find his mind-set."

"And if you can't?" The Muggle dead panned and Severus wondered how Potter had passed from a Psychopath to a Sociopath.

"Then he is clinically dead."

Doctor Lecter sneered before he nodded.

"Bring him back." The Muggle ordered and ' _Even if it is the last thing you do'_ was left unsaid but Severus recognized the inner threat in that deadly calm voice. He had heard it enough times before to know what it meant. Either Severus awoke Potter, or he was also dead.

Severus turned towards Potter. The issue of the Muggle having a house-elf backing him up was that even if Severus apparated away, the other would just order his servant and tell it to bring Severus. The Creature would look through water and fire until it could obey, but it would've obey.

Severus breathed through his nose and then entered Lily's son's layers of mind.

 **(TBC)**


	12. Chapter X –Waking Up–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,445

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **–Waking Up–**

Thursday, 26 September 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry sat up, looking around to realize he was in the King's Cross station. He stood and looked at the bench _, where he'd been sitting on,_ to see a baby under it. He kneeled and looked at it to find what he believed to be a baby-version of how Voldemort looked nowadays.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

Harry looked back to find a young girl. He stood and approached her confused. _He didn't know her, did he?_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mischa." She offered. "What about you?"

"I'm Harry."

The girl smiled back.

"Are you waiting for someone as well?"

"I don't know. Are you waiting for someone?"

"My big brother." She agreed with a massive smile. "He blames himself for my death and until he meets me he won't rest or let me rest."

Harry hummed and looked ahead, the girl walking beside him and away from the Horcrux.

"My legal Guardian must be blaming himself as well." He offered.

"How did you die?" She asked with a child-like wonder.

"I stepped between the killing shot and him." He explained.

Mischa hummed.

"I was sick. It was winter. There was snow. We were stuck with this group of men… I wouldn't survive the week and they had nothing more to eat." _If several months ago someone else had told him about Cannibalism like this he would have freaked out. Now, though, Harry had just accepted it. Made sense why he would see Mischa when he himself had eaten body parts cooked by Doctor Lecter for him._ "Brother never forgave the men. I saw each of them die. That's why I had to wait for him."

Harry looked down at her and then ahead.

"I'll wait with you." He offered.

"You should move ahead." She argued.

"True, but I want to wait for Father. I want to see him, really see him for the first time. Even if I can just do it in my death."

"You are blind?" Mischa asked and Harry nodded. "It's strange, isn't it? When we're dead all the problems we had _– either it be a loss of a limb or sight –_ disappears. We get to move forward and be reborn as new without any issues from our past lives."

Harry hummed, looking ahead into the incognito by the end of the road. Both by the edge, none giving another step.

"Do you think they know?" He wondered.

"That the birthmarks in our bodies are from what killed us in the past life?" Mischa asked back and Harry nodded. "People prefer to believe in all powerful entity than to believe in magic." She argued, before she looked back at a shriek of pain. "Your killer is dead."

Harry nodded, only for a soul to pass through him and barely transparent adult Tom Riddle passed into the unknown while an image of a heavy pregnant teenager hit Harry's mind for some reason.

"How do you know for certain they are reborn?"

"Because each time a soul passes through a foetus wins a soul." She offered. "In a couple of months he'll be born."

Harry closed his eyes and then heard Doctor Lecter.

«No. I'm not going to lose you too. I already lost Mischa. I refuse to lose you as well.»

Harry and Mischa shared looks.

"Hannibal Lecter?" She asked him and he nodded. Mischa smiled and her body started going translucent. "It was nice to meet you, Nephew. I think it's finally time for me."

Harry made a move to stop her, but his hand passed right through her and an image of a pregnant brunette woman struck his mind. Mischa smiled back and fell into the veil, before Harry was pulled back into the opposite direction.

 **–BT–**

Friday, 27 September 2013

Harry woke up with a gasp. A voice told him to calm down as hands took a tube from his mouth.

"Pro…" Harry coughed. "Professor Snape?" He gasped out.

"Yes, Potter." The man agreed, before a flask was set on his lips. "Drink."

Harry opened his mouth and obediently drank the potion.

"F…"

A hand held Harry from the opposite side of Professor Snape.

"I'm here, Harry." Doctor Lecter's voice promptly offered. "Just calm down and breath."

Harry nodded and felt it as Professor Snape obviously checked him.

"Why…?" Harry started to ask the British man, but Doctor Lecter soothed him down.

"It's all right. He came after hearing about your coma." His legal Guardian explained. "And you can calm down: your Dark Lord is…"

"Dead." Harry interrupted. "I saw him in the after-life." He agreed.

The Lithuanian held his hands a little tighter. Harry smiled as he waited for Professor Snape to finish whatever he was doing.

"It's all healed, some physiotherapy and he'll be back to normal." The Wizard told the Muggle, who hummed affirmatively. "Potter, whatever it was you seen it was all in your head."

"Lecter." Harry argued and Professor Snape hummed questioningly. "My name is Harry Lecter. Future adopted son of Hannibal Lecter and nephew of Mischa Lecter."

Father's massive hold of breath was obvious. Even to Professor Snape.

"Where did you hear that name?" Father asked.

"As Professor Snape said, it was all in my head, right? A young girl I never met or heard of, and yet I met my aunt in the after-life."

"That's not po…" Professor Snape started to argue.

"Everyone is reborn when they die unless someone in the living world is holding their souls in the in-between. Aunt Mischa has been waiting for the ability to talk to her big brother again. My parents didn't wait. They moved on to their next life. They're probably two years younger than I am now."

There's a dead silence and then Professor Snape left.

"Want me to try to locate their lookalikes?" Father asked. "Their reborn form?" Harry shook his head. "Why not?"

"It wasn't James or Lily that were waiting for me. They did not hold back. Not even for their son." Harry argued. "How do we finish taking care of my paperwork to take the Potter from my name? To officially become your son instead of a Ward?"

He didn't need to see to know that Hannibal smiled.

"I'll have it done by the end of the month." He agreed. "Mischa is waiting then?"

"She was." Harry agreed. "She doesn't blame you. She knew she would die by the end of the week and that it was either you eat her or you both die."

Hannibal immediately sat on the hospital bed and pulled Harry into a semi-sitting position, holding him against his chest as he hugged him.

 **–BT–**

 ** _WG's POV_**

Will woke up on the hospital room's couch besides Abigail, to see Hannibal holding Harry in his arms as he hiccupped into the boy's shoulder. Harry's eyes opened unseeingly as he stared into the ceiling. Will pretended to still be asleep and _, when Abigail woke up,_ signalled at her to be quiet. She looked at the bed and understood why. Eventually the Doctor controlled himself and Will finally pretended to awake, which was immediately followed by Hannibal to control himself and clean his obvious tears. Will pretended not to see them.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep while you took your shower." Will apologised.

Hannibal shook his head.

"It's all right. You two obviously needed it." The Doctor argued. "Harry has woken up." He added.

Will and Abigail stood and approached the teenager as if they hadn't already noticed it and the boy smiled in their general direction.

"Please tell me you read to me while I was asleep?" He asked and Abigail scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot all about it." She argued.

"That's not fair." He pouted as she sat down next to him and the two started talking.

Will looked at Hannibal who looked like an heavy weight had left his body that he had been carrying for decades.

"Will you be alright?" Will asked him quietly as the nurses and doctors entered, pulling them away from the teen.

Hannibal looked back and then at Harry being checked-up. When Will's hand was held, he didn't argue and held it back, only for Hannibal to hold it hard going against what his calm expressions showed.

"I've never been better."

 **–BT–**

Will walked outside the hospital and picked his cellphone to notice the massive amount of missed calls. He called Jack back.

{It's about time, where are you?}

{At the hospital. Harry woke up.} Will snapped back and the other held back his reply until finally Will heard him sigh.

{How bad is he?}

 _It was a reasonable question, all things considered._

{Fully awake. Even the doctors are surprised at this small miracle.} Will offered. {Was there a case?}

{Doctor Bloom had been all over my neck for you missing classes all day.} Jack argued, obviously uncomfortable now. {How's Doctor Lecter reacting?}

{Like a worried father who just got a second chance.} Will replied and Jack snorted on the other side. {He'd appreciate your visit.}

{I'll pass over as soon as I can.} Jack agreed. {Katz wants you to pass her get better wishes unto Young Lecter.}

Will looked back at Abigail also coming for a breath, Harry doing tests after tests to be sure that his brain was all right.

{I'll do that.} "Want to go eat something while we wait for Harry to finish all his tests?" He asked her and she nodded shyly. {Have to go, Jack. Abigail needs to eat something.}

Jack didn't argue and hung-up. The two walked side-by-side to the diner by the end of the street of the hospital.

"What are the odds of this happening?" Abigail asked once they sat down.

"Very slim." Will offered truthfully. "There's a reason why after a certain amount of time the doctors stop trying to bring the person back."

Abigail nodded and the waitress approached them with a kind smile.

"Family in the hospital?" She asked them.

"My brother." Abigail agreed, not even thinking twice over the matter.

The waitress nodded back.

"He'll get better in no time, don't worry." She offered kindly. "Today's soup is carrot soup if you think you can't stomach something heavy."

Abigail nodded.

"Two soups and one to go if you don't mind."

The Waitress nodded with a smile and walked away. Eventually, they returned back and Will gave Hannibal the soup tupperware, who looked at it and then at the spoon being offered.

"Thank you."

Will nodded and looked at Harry who was happily talking with Abigail.

"He looks like a weight left his shoulders."

"Riddle is dead after decades of torment." Hannibal agreed as he ate his soup.

Will didn't argue.

"Abigail called Harry her brother." He offered and the Doctor looked back. "She didn't even ponder over it."

Hannibal smiled.

"We may be a group of misfits, but we found each other." He agreed and Will scoffed at it.

Harry suddenly shut up and his head turned towards the hospital's room doorway. Will looked to see a teenager passing through in tears.

"Father?" Harry called and Hannibal set the soup down, stood and went to help the boy up and walk until where the crying teenager was. "Miss?"

Will stayed by the doorway as the future new mother stopped and looked back, only to realize that the boy was blind.

"I'm sorry for being too loud. I…"

"Why are you crying? Do you don't want the child?" Harry asked, as always without any filter between his brain and mouth.

"My… my parents cut me out of their insurance and I can't afford to be followed any longer, even though I left school to work I still don't make enough."

Will noticed the amount of bills she had in her hand that she probably had wanted to use to afford the check-up. Hannibal looked down at his son and then up at the poor female.

"Will, can you help Harry?" Will approached and let Harry hold onto him instead. Then Hannibal pulled an arm around the crying girl's shoulders and walked down the corridor. When they returned a Doctor was following them. They all entered Harry's hospital room and Will helped Harry to the couch as a nurse wheeled the ultrasound machine inside. "And I want to know who was the receptionists that refused to help this obvious heavy pregnant young lady. There's funds for cases like this one. I know because I was a surgeon before I become a psychiatrists." Hannibal kept ordering as the girl was laid on the second bed of the hospital room and a curtain was pulled for privacy.

"You could feel it, couldn't you? That they were refusing it because she is an underage Mom." Will whispered towards Harry, who nodded back.

Abigail looked at Harry and then at the curtain where the poor teenager was finally having her check-up done.

"If she doesn't report the receptionist, I certainly hope Doctor Lecter will." She argued back.

Will didn't reply, eventually Hannibal approached them.

"Good call, Harry. The foetus is the wrong way up. The head is up and the feet are down, which makes it a risk pregnancy. Even more because it's a teen pregnancy."

The young teenage boy nodded. Will left them speak and he stood as the shy girl thanked them and started to leave the hospital room.

"What is it you work at?" He asked her.

"A pub." She replied shyly.

"In no time you won't manage to keep going with that belly." Will explained and she looked down at her belly, then up at him. "Can you handle dogs?"

"Yes…?"

"I work in Baltimore and sometimes I can't come in time to walk and feed them. They don't need you to hold their leashes, they know not to leave the perimeter and all you need to do is make sure they have food on their bowls once a day." Will explained. "You do that and I'll include you in my own insurance."

The young woman's eyes watered and she nodded at once.

 **(TBC)**


	13. Chapter XI –Look Outside the Box–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,387

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **–Look Outside the Box–**

Tuesday, 1 October 2013

 ** _HL's POV_**

Hannibal helped Harry to walk out the car into Will's house. _It was best not to make the hour drive away to Baltimore yet for the boy, even if Hannibal was doing it for work._ Only for them to be met by the pregnant teenage girl they'd helped last week. She smiled back.

"Mr Graham told me which one was your room and I cleaned it up for you when I heard you were coming." She offered.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as the dogs hurried to his side and several even offered their bodies for him to lean onto as he walked.

"Mr Graham asked me to dogsit and in trade he put me on his insurance." She offered as she opened the door to let them in. "Thank you for helping me."

Hannibal nodded and helped Harry to the couch. As the teen girl moved to the kitchen where Hannibal could see her serve the dogs, he looked at Harry who had a sad look.

"Harry?" He asked quietly.

"Teenage brunette?" The boy asked back and Hannibal hummed affirmatively. "When I was in the in-between when I touched the other soul walking into the next life I saw a pregnant woman… on both times." Hannibal looked up at the female going upstairs with Hedwig on her shoulder to go feed the owl. "Tom's mother died giving birth to him at an orphanage. For all I know he also could have been upside down."

Hannibal sat down besides Harry.

"Did his mother have help?" Harry shook his head. "And we already changed this boy's life. For all we know he will know a happy life this time around."

The relieved breath on the teenage told Hannibal that this worried him beyond reason. _One thing was to know that people get reborn, another is to actually meet their reborn version and know that they are the reborn-version._

Hannibal wondered, as he looked at Harry, _who Harry and Will used to be before they were reborn. Were they like that or were they turned like that in just this life?_

The girl returned, nodded back and left to go to wherever her home was.

 **–BT–**

Monday, 7 October 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

"Harry!" Harry smiled as he left Professor Graham's car and heard the running. He opened his arms and in no time he was being hugged close by the woman. "It's so good to see you awake."

"It was worth getting into a coma just for this." Harry teased back and even Professor Graham laughed as the woman obviously blushed and released him. "Father is making a dinner party. I want to invite you, Agent Katz."

"Invite me?" She asked surprised as she accompanied them inside Professor Graham's classroom.

"I don't know many people in the States." Harry argued as they entered the classroom. "Father is finally going to finish my adoption paperwork and to formally change my name into a Lecter."

"You aren't a Lecter?"

"Potter. Doctor Lecter was my psychiatrist and won my guardianship when my relatives died, but I was still refusing the adoption. I said father when speaking of him to Professor Graham because it was easier to explain than to call Doctor Lecter to my own Guardian. And he started introducing us as father and son to everyone he knew. But I'm not legally a Lecter yet."

Agent Katz helped Harry to a seat and sat him down.

"And are you certain this is what you want?" She asked.

"My parents died when I was a baby. My relatives treated me like trash, they wouldn't have cared if I had died under Voldemort or not… _I Am Lord Voldemort is an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle. He hated his name so he changed to one people would've fear."_ He explained at feeling the two get ready to interrupt. "Father was more to me than anyone else ever was."

The woman leaned down to be at his height in his seat.

"It's a pleasure to be invited to this special moment." She offered and there was a smile on her voice.

Harry nodded and she walked out the classroom. Harry leaned against the seat and then Professor Graham approached.

"Harry, you don't need to keep calling me Professor Graham, you know? Not even my students call me that."

"I was taught to call people by their title before the name. Aunt was always Aunt Petunia, never just Aunt or just Petunia." Harry argued. "It's not proper to just call you Graham and…"

"What about Will instead?" Professor Graham argued and Harry frowned confused. "You know that your father is interested in me." Harry nodded. "Your almost death approached us."

Harry frowned as he tried to understand what that meant and then he felt Professor Graham show him a memory of him and Father holding hands as Harry was being checked by the doctors when Harry had first woken up.

"You mean that you two are…?" Harry started to ask and Professor Graham leaned down on his heels before Harry's table and grabbed Harry's hands over the table.

"Hannibal has been courting me since you first introduced us." He agreed. "And he has been using you and Snuffles as a courtship devise."

"But…" _Father was the Copycat Killer that Professor Graham was trying to arrest!_ "Do you like Father like that?" He asked instead.

"I'm starting to." The Muggle agreed. "Principally when he stops pretending to have all the cards on his hands."

 _When his mask falls off…_

"Would you still like him if he was one of your killers?" Harry asked instead.

The man stayed quiet obviously trying to understand where Harry was going.

"I'm sure that Hannibal would have a real good reason if that was the case." He finally agreed.

"Would've you arrest him even if he had real good reasons?" Harry wondered.

"Would've you?" Professor Graham asked.

"No." Harry argued. "I wouldn't. Does that make me a bad person for it?"

"Are you trying to tell me something with this, Harry?"

"Am I?" Harry retorted back.

There's a long silence which was only interrupted by the students starting to arrive. Professor Graham stood and moved to the front. Today's class was on Voldemort. How he killed his father and grandparents and plenty other people along the decades and was never found, because it was 'just' a heart attack. As Professor Graham was obviously showing the slice on Voldemort's death, Harry could hear him stop.

"Why an eye?" One of the students asked. "Why did the Copycat Killer turn him into an eye?"

Harry's eyes grew.

"There's one person who has become immune to his strike. So, Riddle blinded this person instead. The Copycat Killer decided to return the favour." Professor Graham finally replied. "Did Riddle deserve to go out like this? Or should he have been arrested? That is where you need to cross the line and decide."

The bell rang and Harry heard several students claim that it made no sense the eye. Harry stood and took hold of a cloth.

"Hey, what are you…?"

"An eye, right? Green irises?" Harry asked.

"Of course, can't you see?"

Harry released him and took out his glasses.

"No, I cannot. My Killer blinded me when he realized I was immune to his poison. He tracked me down into America and then suffocated me to death."

"Harry!" Professor Graham called.

Harry put his glasses back on, then opened his walking stick and descended the stairs to approach Professor Graham's table.

"Sir, is this true? Is this the boy who is immune to Riddle's poison?"

"Yes. And it was thanks to Riddle tracking him down that he was caught."

Harry stayed quiet as the students left, eventually Professor Graham set a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"My apologies for speaking out of tone." Harry put in.

"Were they arguing over how someone managed to kill people for decades with just a poison?" The Muggle asked and Harry nodded. "If instead of people refusing to believe, they accepted it he would never have last long enough to blind you." The Professor grumbled. "This is why me and Jack decided to give a class on him. To show that just because it seems highly unbelievable, it is still possible." Harry nodded. "It takes at the least two hours from my house here and back." Professor Graham put in and Harry hummed. "Between you going to the hospital and me driving here Riddle was caught by the Copycat Killer and brought here. During that time I left Hannibal in the hospital. And he stayed there with Abigail." Harry nodded amused. "You know what I'm not saying. It's _physically_ impossible for Hannibal to have done this, Harry. You need to understand that."

"What happened before you arrived then?" Harry argued and could feel the Muggle staring back. "Sometimes you need to look outside the box."

"There's no box, Harry."

Harry stopped on his return to the student table, then raised his hand and the entire tables staircase was struck with Harry's pure magic. Being struck against the opposite wall and then fell down in a heap. There's a long silence.

"There's always a bigger box." Harry argued. "Accio." Harry's bag flew into his open hand and he pulled it over his back. "Dobby" the usual pop was heard, "can you fix the mess I made? I lost control of my emotions accidentally." He lied.

"Dobby will clean mess Young Master Harry James Lecter did, right away." Dobby agreed and Harry heard the tables and chairs starting to mend themselves and return to their locations. "Young Master Harry James Lecter want anything else of Dobby?"

"No. Thanks, Dobby." Harry argued.

Dobby popped away and Harry approached Professor Graham.

"That…"

"Is called a house-elf." Harry agreed. "A Creature whose whole job in its life is to serve, but me and Father pay our own."

There's a long moment and then a laughter.

"I thought I was going mad. There's no way Hannibal could be in any of those places unless…"

"Unless magic was involved." Harry offered.

An arm showed besides Harry, who took it out of practice confused.

"You know… even if I could find the physical proof that Hannibal was the one to do it… all I'd prove was that he fought Riddle before he threw him away from you." Harry frowned. "Unless you out to the whole world about your inner abilities? I will forever be Hannibal's own alibi."

Harry hummed as they walked outside the office.

"Will you keep trying to find him?" He asked.

"There was no DNA in the body, not even yours." Harry frowned at the reply and then his eyes grew. "How can I catch someone who can do something as easy as erase all DNA?"

Harry scoffed.

 **–BT–**

Monday, 7 October 2013

 ** _HJP-L's POV_**

Harry accepted the juice bottle from Professor Graham.

"It's pumpkin. I found this store that makes it homemade. I tried it and thought that you might like it."

Harry smiled thankfully and walked with the bottle to the kitchen. The bottle was taken from him by Father.

"Your boyfriend arrived." Harry put in and heard Abigail snort by the side.

"I better go thank him properly." Father agreed amused and walked out the kitchen.

"One dollar that Professor Graham is the one to kiss first." Harry offered.

Abigail scoffed.

"Deal." She agreed and approached to look for him.

They waited and then she gasped.

"You have to translate, Abigail."

The girl moved around and then a bill was set on Harry's hand, making him grin.

"How do you always know?"

"He sounded like he wanted to surprise Father." Harry offered. "Why do you think I called him Father's boyfriend instead?"

Abigail snorted.

"One of these times you'll be wrong." She argued and left the kitchen.

Harry stayed quiet and then a pop was heard besides him. He gave the bill and let Dobby return the money to Abigail's wallet.

"Young Master want something else out of Dobby?"

"Where's Snuffles? Professor Graham would like to see him."

"In his room." Dobby replied. "Young Master wants Dobby to go fetch him?"

"I will." Harry argued and left the kitchen.

Dobby popped away and Harry walked down the corridor and into the room that Father had designed the dog room. He opened the door and approached the mattress on the floor, kneeled down and set a hand on Snuffles' body. The dog moved and then his head was over Harry's hand.

"How is he?" Will asked from the doorway.

"The vet said he could come home, but he hasn't left his room since he returned. He barely eats, barely moves. I know he is an old dog, but I don't want to lose him not even half a year after getting him."

"Let me see." Will offered and approached.

Harry moved back and let the older look around his familiar, touching around and feeling for anything out of place.

"Harry? Will?" Father asked from the doorway.

"Would you mind if I brought Snuffles to my place for a while? See how he reacts alongside the dogs?" Will asked Harry, who shook his head. "I don't feel anything broken, I believe that it's more his spirit because he failed at protecting you than anything else."

Harry frowned.

"My guide-dog needs a shrink?" He asked and the two adults laughed.

"Something like that." Will agreed. "It happens most of the time to the army dogs. Like humans they see too much and most likely this house is not helping. His tremors that you feel is not of pain. Hopefully it's not the rabies, if it is then I fear that he will be beyond saving."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He'll stop seeing the difference between friend and foe." Will explained.

Harry nodded in tears. Will stood and approached Harry, helping him out the room.

 **(TBC)**


	14. Chapter XII –The Proposal–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,139

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/over the fireplace}

 _{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **–The Proposal–**

Monday, 7 October 2013

 ** _WG's POV_**

After the party and Harry's official paperwork as a Lecter to be signed, Will alongside Hannibal's help carried Snuffles' massive body through the living room _– the dog starting to freak-out by passing the room –_ and then onto the backseat of his car.

"Tell Mr Dobby to properly wash out the blood." Will told Hannibal, who frowned back. "Dogs have higher senses than us and, even if we don't see, Snuffles can still smell it."

"How do you know of Dobby?" Hannibal argued.

"Harry _'lost control'_ and destroyed my classroom earlier today, only to call the house-elf to fix it up." Hannibal frowned as he looked back and Will smiled back amused. "A month ago I'd probably be the first to try to find all the proof that you did the other cases, now?" Will shrugged. "I could see him, you know? I was looking at Riddle and yet all I could see was Harry in the same exact spot looking back with his own eyes filled with mischief and smiling because he was caught doing what he shouldn't."

"Will you stop?"

Will looked at the car and then at Hannibal.

"I don't know. I do know one thing: I'm too deep. If you are ever caught, it's not just you that will go down. It's me, it's Harry and it's Abigail."

Hannibal nodded.

"I'm not stopping."

"Make sure you don't leave anything obvious behind then." He offered and entered the car.

Hannibal knocked on the window, so Will opened it with a raised eyebrow. The doctor took hold of Will's head and pulled it up into a kiss.

"Any time you need a new point of view onto your sociopaths, just tell me and I'll show it to you. Until then, I'm going to focus on Harry's and Abigail's wellbeing."

"And if I don't?"

Hannibal smiled back, before he stepped back.

"Oh, my dear Will, you will. And when you do? You'll be there with me." The Doctor promised. Will opened his mouth to argue, but Hannibal added. "That is _My_ design."

Will's eyes grew and the doctor entered the house, closing the frontdoor. Will looked back at the black dog, before driving home. His dogs were asleep when he arrived, but woke up and came to help him at persuading the massive black dog up on his four feet and out the car. With Winston by it's side, Snuffles walked slowly towards a brush to do his necessities, before walking home. Will stayed quiet as Winston walked alongside Snuffles all the way upstairs, opened Harry's bedroom with it's paws – jumping on the handle to open it – and then guided the dog inside into his own bed, before siting besides him. The cat passed through Will's legs and run to the bed and laid down against Snuffle's chest. Winston moved to the other bed and laid down as well. Will let them, knowing that this was what the black dog needed. He went to his own room. When he woke up he had a call, it was his first good night sleep.

{This better be important.} He argued into the phone.

{It's past 9am.} Harry's voice argued. {Did I wake you up?}

Will groaned at realizing it was Harry. He got up and left the bedroom, to see all his dogs, cat and Snuffles by the bedroom door waiting for him.

{Snuffles is fine.} Will offered and Harry breathed relieved. {He is besides my own dogs and your kitty already making me a wait for their breakfast and morning walk.}

{Then he just needed a change of view?} Harry asked and Will hummed affirmatively as he descended and set up the food. {Thank you and I'm sorry for waking you up.}

Immediately Will could hear Hannibal on the other side, the cellphone was obviously passed along and then Hannibal was the one on the phone.

{Yes, Harry woke me up. And yes, I slept through the night.} Will agreed before his boyfriend and psychiatrist could ask. {Don't reprimand Harry. If he wouldn't the dogs would've.}

{We'll talk later during our appointment.} Hannibal agreed. {How do you feel?}

{For the first-time in a long time, well slept.} Will supplied. {Tell Harry to calm down. Snuffles is eating and Winston has taken him under his tail. He'll make sure that Snuffles moves.}

{I'll tell Harry.} Hannibal agreed. {I've to go now, I booked up some interviews for Harry's new Home Tutor and I can hear the doorbell.}

{Good luck.} Will offered before hanging-up. He opened the front-door and his mutts left in a hurry, only for him to see the teenage who now babysat them. "Good morning. You are here early."

"You are home late." She argued amused. "You should dress, Sir."

Will looked down and then nodded.

"Yes, I should. They just ate. The big black one belongs to Harry. He's his guide-dog. Snuffles."

The girl nodded and petted Snuffles when he approached her to sniff her belly.

"Sir?" She asked uncertain.

"He won't hurt the baby, if anything, he'll be overprotective." Will explained, before signalling inside and she nodded. He run up the stairs and quickly changed. When he returned downstairs, Thea was in the living room on the couch with a comb that she was using on the dogs, combing each one until whoever was close would get bored and the next one would approach for his time. "You don't need to do that."

"It's good practice." She argued amused.

Will opened his mouth to argue, only to then snort.

"Well if you'll manage to handle all of them, you'll definitely won't have issues with any future child." He agreed as he moved to the kitchen and set up breakfast. "Have you eaten?"

She started to nod, only for her belly to out her lie. Will sent her a reprimanding look and then set up two breakfasts.

"Sir, you already are paying my medical bills."

Will scoffed.

"Can you afford food?" He argued and shyly she shook her head. "From now on, anything that is on the kitchen you can eat, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now go wash your hands. You shouldn't skip meals."

The girl stood and walked to the bathroom as Will's phone rang again. He looked to see Jack was the one ringing this time.

{What do you know of String Instruments?} Jack asked as soon as Will answered.

{Case?} Will argued and Jack hummed affirmatively. {I'm still at home. Where do you want me to go to?}

{Baltimore Philharmonic Orchestra.} Jack put in. {Did something happen with your dogsitter?} He asked as the girl returned and accepted her plate, going to sit down to eat.

{Yes, apparently the house she was put in by the Social Services don't even bother feeding her. I'm forcing her to have breakfast.}

Jack hummed.

{Give me a call when you enter the city.}

Will accepted and hung-up, sitting beside the girl and the two ate breakfast.

"What happened to the father?" Will wondered.

Thea looked up at him, turning deep red.

"He was my father's best friend. Married. I was drunk."

Will nodded, understanding. He picked his phone when it rang again.

{Yes?}

{Why did Jack call me asking about string instruments?} Hannibal asked.

Will scoffed.

{It's the new case. I told him I'd be late so he turned towards you.}

{Is there anything wrong with Miss Thea?}

{Who do you know in the Social Services?} Will asked instead as he stared at the shy girl.

{Several people. Why?}

{The house Thea was put in doesn't even bother feeding her. I'm making certain she has breakfast.}

Hannibal stayed quiet as Will could hear the two teenagers on the other side talking between each other over the visit that they had. Most likely talking of the possible tutor.

{I'll make some calls.} Hannibal agreed. {Can you pass the phone? I'll explain to her over how important eating is principally in such a risky pregnancy.}

Will passed the phone and the shy pregnant teenager accepted it as Will hurried to get ready to leave. By the time he arrived downstairs, the girl was looking through the cabinets and telling the ingredients to the Cannibal and taking out whatever the older would tell her. Eventually she hung-up and gave back the phone.

"He said that today he can't but tomorrow will come and teach me about how to set up my own meals."

"He is a Master Chef." Will agreed amused. "Even Harry, who is blind can bake some impressive cakes."

Will looked at the ingredients and then picked a piece of paper and quickly wrote down how to properly set up the rice and vegetables. Finally he nodded at het and drove to Baltimore. He arrived to find Harry and Abigail outside still discussing over the possible new tutors. Will nodded at Abigail, who nodded back and then he hurried inside. Hannibal was with Jack, looking at the dead body that had been turned into a string instrument.

"Good morning, Will."

"Good morning, Hannibal." Will agreed and looked at the strings and then at Jack, waiting for the introduction he was about to do.

Jack looked between the two and then raised an eyebrow back, to which Will nodded. Jack won an amused look and then started introducing the stranger as Will looked at its body and started seeing what the killer had seen.

 **–BT–**

Tuesday, 8 October 2013

"I think Harry and Abigail should go Wolf Trap Virginia." Will argued and Hannibal looked back with a raised eyebrow. "I can't be the only one who can see that that spectacle was for you."

The doctor looked back for a good moment and then at the teenagers siting on Hannibal's car as they waited.

"You are most likely right. Harry wouldn't handle another attack…" the doctor took out his car keys and knocked on the car's window. Abigail opened it confused. "Do you have a license?"

"Yes." She agreed confused, only to grow even more confused at being handled the keys. "Sir?"

"I'm sure Harry would like to spend some hours with the dogs. And with this new case I can't drive you all over town."

The brunette girl looked at Harry and then nodded, moving to the driver's seat.

"We'll ring you when we arrive to let you know that we arrived safely." Harry put in as he put on his seatbelt.

Hannibal nodded and stepped back before Abigail drove the Doctor's car away. Will approached the other.

"Any idea who it could be?"

"I've met plenty of people during my visits to the opera house, one for example last Friday when I went with Harry and Abigail." He argued. "Actually, I was planning on bringing you on an outing next time."

Will blushed as they walked into his own car.

"I'm not much into music."

"I'll teach you." Hannibal offered with a kind voice. "Are you asking for my back-up to find your killer as Will or as FBI Agent?" The man added amused.

Will scoffed.

"I'm both."

"But one of you doesn't want my help." Hannibal argued pointedly.

Will looked back and then again to the road.

"Why do you want me to kill so much?"

"I don't want you to kill that much." Hannibal argued. "I want you to become my husband. My Murder Husband."

Will stuttered and the older had to take hold of the wheel to keep Will from creating an accident.

"That is so something that Freddie Lounds would call us." He grumbled. "Next time you hint on marriage I'd appreciate it'd be for real, I do not appreciate to be lead on."

"Park here." Doctor Lecter ordered and Will obeyed, parking before a music house. As Will took his seatbelt to leave the car, his face was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. When Hannibal opened the door and walked out Will looked at what the older had put on his hand, to see a ring. "I'm not someone to play with people's hearts." The older argued.

Will had a really hard time not to blush as he hurried out the car and to follow the Doctor into the music house. Inside they met a string player who Hannibal apparently had been introduced to by one of his patients.

 **(TBC)**


End file.
